I Love Being In You
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: After a slushie facial and a fight in the restroom Rachel and Quinn fall and bump heads. When they wake they find that they've switched bodies. How will they switch back, and how will things work out with Finn? AU Season 1. Contains Finn-bashing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so this did not at all go as I originally intended. But I kind of ended up with something a little smutty. So yeah, I'll just let you read. Just take into consideration that I don't really write smut. I own nothing.

AN2: This is AU Season 1.

It comes too fast to stop. Rachel Berry is no more than five steps into McKinley when a blueberry flavored slushie is hurled in her direction. She finds it tragic that she has to use her emergency slushie kit before she's even had first period, but given the time she's spent with cheerleader Quinn Fabray's boyfriend she should have seen this coming.

She heads off for her locker leaving a blue trail behind. The icy beverage mixed with her white knee socks and skirt, and her red sweater with gold stars makes her look like a badly made American flag. She gets various looks of amusement and pity as she rounds the halls. Rachel reaches her locker and wipes her hands on her already ruined clothes to get rid of some of the stickiness. Though all she ends up doing is getting more corn syrup onto them.

The brunette spins out her combo, grabs the bag with her extra clothes and enters the nearest restroom. Immediately she tosses the bag under the nearest sink and lets the water run. She bends forward, letting her sticky hair fall into the sink. The door swings open, and the voice Rachel hears is fully expected.

"Nice look, Treasure Trail. You should wear it more often. Makes you look more… patriotic." The diva ignores her as she runs her fingers through her hair. "Not speaking? Hmph, I though you loved hearing your own voice." Rachel still ignores her. Quinn gets impatient. She stalks over the smaller girl and whispers straight into her ear, "Listen here Man Hands, stay away from Finn. This is your last warning."

A chill travels down Rachel's spine at the blonde's close proximity. Fear, she would conclude. But what Rachel does next is something that someone who's afraid wouldn't do. The singer whips her head up, her soaking hair flying with it. Her brown locks slap Quinn in the face. The blonde sneers at her, hazel eyes boring through her as she wipes her face dry. But Rachel stands firm, as water drips down onto the cold floor. The diva wonders if she'll soon be joining those droplets.

"Not to insult your intelligence Quinn, but the male and female leads simply cannot stop-"

"Stop playing dumb, Stubbles. You know you're being a home wreaker, so stop."

"Quinn I assure you that I have done nothing of the sort. But I can completely understand if you feel threatened." The blonde laughs.

"Threatened?" she says with a scoff. "Don't flatter yourself. I just want to make sure you keep your loser germs off of him." Brown eyes turn fiery, and before Rachel can stop herself she brings her hands up and shoves Quinn away roughly. "What the heck Berry?" she screams as she looks down at the blue substance that's trying to stain her Cheerios top. "Coach is going to kill me. You're paying for this!" she screeches.

"No I'm not, and I'm not a loser!" she yells back. The diva's new found confidence quickly dissipates as the cheerleader approaches her with darkened eyes. She gulps and takes a step back. Quinn is on her now, grasping firmly onto her left bicep. Intense hazel meets frightened chocolate. The blonde licks her lips and smirks.

She leans in and whispers into the brunette's ear once again, "You're paying for this, and you're staying away from my boyfriend. Understood?" Her velvety… No not velvety, but intimidating. Yes, her intimidating voice causes Rachel's knees to hit one another as she struggles to stay upright. She's sure that Quinn can feel the uneven breathes on her shoulder, and Rachel decides to focus on that. She needs every advantage she can get.

"No," she breathes out. Quinn pulls back and Rachel almost whines. They stare each other down, as Rachel tries to think of a way to get the upper hand. But those hazel pools are making her knee buckle again. Quinn takes a step forward. Rachel takes one back.

Another forward.

Another back.

Another.

And Rachel's foot meets ice. She slips backwards, her arms reaching out for whatever she can find to stop her fall. She gets hold of Quinn, dragging the blonde cheerleader down with her. They slam to the ground with a loud thump, their heads colliding. They both pass out.

_Sometime later…_

Rachel groans as she pushes herself up. There's something soft underneath her, and the last thing she remembers is arguing with Quinn. Maybe the Head Cheerio did decide to punch her. She opens her eyes and sees herself; her reflection in a pool of water on the floor, no doubt. But something's off. Her eyes are closed.

Using her right hand to keep herself propped up, she slowly reaches out with her left. This can't be happening. Tentatively she pokes what should be her cheek, and she feels it. Soft tan skin. She shrieks, waking the girl below her. "Shut up, Berry," Quinn groans, her eyes still closed. "You are so going to…" her threat trails off as her eyes fully open to the sight of… not Rachel Berry, but Quinn Fabray. "What the hell did you do to me?" she screams, shoving Rachel off her and effectively getting more of the blue slushie on her cheerleading uniform.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Rachel spits back.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't do anything! Why would I want to have your body?"

"Stop insulting me!"

"Then change us back!" she orders, bringing her fist back. Rachel cowers, turning away from Quinn while protecting her nose. But then realization hits her first. She turns back to the cheerleader, a devious smirk on her face.

"You won't hit me," she declares, cockily.

"Oh, and why wouldn't I?"

"Because this is your body." Quinn's mouth opens to give a retort, but then closes instantly. She continues to open and close her mouth without making a sound, making her look like a fish. A very cute fish, Rachel thinks. But then again Quinn is in Rachel's body; therefore Rachel thinks that _she_ would make a cute looking fish? She shakes her head and refocuses on the situation at hand.

Quinn drops her fist begrudgingly. "Fine." Rachel's smirk widens at her triumph. "Don't look so happy. I'm going to make you pay once we get out bodies back."

"Threaten me if you like, Quinn. But even so, we still have to work together until we can find a solution to this," she said, motioning between the two of them.

"No way," she answered sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away so she could only see Rachel from out of the corner of her eye.

"Quinn, please. As much as I would enjoy being you for a day, I do want my own body back."

"So you admit it," Quinn spat, pointing an accusatory finger at Rachel. "You would do something to make us switch bodies."

"Quinn," she uttered out, with a vulnerability that the cheerleader had yet to hear from her. "Of course I'd love to switch bodies with you. What girl wouldn't?" she reasoned. "You're pretty, popular, everyone loves you," she explained with a frown, as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, please don't start with the water works," Quinn begged. She reached out try and whip away the other girls tears, but then pulled back when she noticed that her hands where slushie stained. The cheerleader grabbed a few towels from the dispenser and went back to dry up Rachel's face. She didn't want to risk getting slushie in Rachel's eye… No, she didn't want to get slushie in _her_ eye. Cause Rachel was in _her_ body.

"The last thing I need is to have someone come in here and see me crying while talking to you." Her eyes widen as a thought came to her. "Oh God, what if someone already came in and saw me lying on top of you?" she questioned aloud, panicked. "We need to get out of here now! And you need to do some damage control." She tried to drag Rachel, but diva pulled back. "What's wrong? Come on, we need to go!"

"You need to change," the diva pointed out, gesturing towards her duffle with the extra clothes. "I'll go," she choked out. "To um…" she bent over to retrieve her phone from her bag. "It's second period. You have English now, right?" Quinn nodded. "Okay, we'll figure this out later." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Quinn called. Rachel turned back around. She looked at the cheerleader quizzically as she extended her bag out towards her. "This is my bag… or yours, I guess."

"Oh, right." She took Quinn's bag and exchanged it with her own. Rachel went to the door, took a step out before stopping to address Quinn one last time. "I have Bio right now, so when you're done you should head there," she said timidly.

"Sure. Um can you leave now so I can…" she trailed off, looking down at her slushied form.

"Of course," she answered with a blush, which was kind of ridiculous because all she'd be doing if she stayed would be watching herself get undressed. "I'm sure you'd want some privacy." And with that she left.

Once the singer was gone Quinn brought her hands up the hem of her sweater. In the mirror she could see the blush on her cheeks at the thought of seeing a very exposed Rachel Berry. Cautiously, she began inching it up to reveal a tone stomach. She stopped and bit her lip, wondering if she should really continue.

She really hated to admit it, but she was enjoying this far more than she had let on to Rachel. Quinn was totally perving out, and she so desperately needed more. Taking a deep breath, she tossed the offending garment off and closed her eyes. This was so wrong, and she could stop right now. She could stop, but instead she opened her eyes.

Quinn moaned at the sight of Rachel's breasts clad in only a white lace bra. She brought her hands up and cupped herself, letting out a ragged, "Fuck." Rachel's boobs were small but they were amazing all the same. And they fit so perfectly in Rachel's not-so manish hands. She gave them a squeeze causing her to emit another whimpered moan. The cheerleader could feel her nipples hardening through the thin material of her bra.

She was so going to Hell for this, but right now she didn't care.

Her hands roamed down her body down to Rachel's skirt. She attacked the zipper and snaked the piece of clothing down perfect thighs. She brought her eyes back to the mirror. Her jaw dropped when she saw the dark spot on the crotch of Rachel's matching white, virginal panties. She bit her hand to suppress her moan.

She wasn't sure if the wetness was caused from her own arousal or if maybe Rachel had been a bit turned on from their earlier encounter. Right now she was hoping for the latter because that would be so hot. Her mouth relinquished its hold on her hand and it began to travel down to her breast. Ragged breathes escaped her lips, but it wasn't enough.

Quinn all but ripped Rachel's bra off so she could see her fully. She stood in awe of Rachel's perfect breasts. Her nipples standing erect, just begging for attention. The cheerleader soaked Rachel's already ruined panties. She brought her left hand to play with her breast, running the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She was pinching and pulling, humming in pleasure as her free hand traveled down her stomach into Rachel's panties.

She paused when she reached Rachel's folds. They were dripping wet which only fueled Quinn's desires to continue. But she couldn't do this. She was practically raping Rachel's body. Her entire body stood still, as she mulled it over. Her fingers grew tired of the wait and started to tenderly go up and down her folds. She whimpered and backed up into the wall as she pressed down onto her clit.

Her back arched when she entered herself with two fingers. She resumed her ministrations with her other hand as she thrust her fingers into her pussy, as her thumb rubs against her clit. "Fuck, Rachel," she moans as she intensifies her thrusts. She's close. She can feel her walls clenching her fingers, and that familiar coiling in her abdomen.

Quinn looks over to the mirror. She sees herself, no she sees Rachel fucking herself. Sweat dripping down her brow, hair sticking to her face, one hand fondling her breasts, the other pumping into her pussy, her hips canting to meet her thrusts.

The sight is enough to push her over the edge and with one hard thrust Quinn cums with a wail of Rachel's name. She slumps down onto the floor, exhausted. She's panting and she's not sure if she has the strength to get up.

She's exceptionally thankful that everyone's in class right now. Quinn only acts like she hates Rachel and so she'd never be able to live it down if someone caught her right now while she was in the brunette's body clad in only a pair of knee highs and flats with her hand inside her panties.

Quinn pulls her hand out of herself, whimpering as a result of a mind-blowing orgasm, and pushes herself up. On shaky legs she retrieves Rachel's duffle, glad to find an extra pair of underwear to replace the one she ruined. She cleans up and gets changed, taking extra time to make sure she dresses exactly how Rachel would. She exits the restroom heading towards Rachel's Bio class and groans about how difficult this day would be.

AN: Okay… Well as I had noted earlier this was not my initial intention, but this is what I got. I'm going to finish in the second part more or less as my original plan unless I decide to go a bit longer. But yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've gotten great reception so far when it comes down to story alerts so I'd like to thank all of you who have done that. And I'd also like to say that you'll all see more of horny perverted Quinn in later chapters. And that's about it.

Rachel sat patiently and quietly in Quinn's English class. Despite her fear, she was quite excited about the chance to, at least for one day, know what it was like to be popular. But at the same time had no idea what she was doing. Well that wasn't exactly true; Rachel knew quite well how Quinn acted, but she couldn't bring herself to be as mean as her blonde tormentor.

Not to mention that for their façade to work she'd have to bully Quinn who was in her own body. Not exactly something she was looking forward to. When and if they switched back, she was certain that the cheerleader would certainly pay her back for any action like that. But the opposite action would in turn make Quinn look soft and would more than likely result in a similar outcome.

It was kind of a lose-lose situation. Right now she was hoping that they could just explain to everyone what was going on so they wouldn't have to pull this charade, but if they did that they'd probably be thrown into the loony bin. Not exactly a better choice to facing Quinn's wrath.

At the very least she had the same English teacher as Quinn, as such was on the same lesson. The bell rang and Rachel went off to her next class. Well she was, until she realized that she wasn't sure where Quinn's next class was. She groaned and went off to Quinn's locker instead, hoping to meet up with the blonde there.

But that, itself, caused another problem because the blonde was _not_ a blonde but a brunette right now. And technically the cheerleader would need to go to Rachel's locker. The diva groaned again and decided to pass by her own locker on the way to Quinn's. If she were lucky she'd run into the Head Cheerio on the way.

She was halfway down the hall she heard, "Hey Q," called out behind her. She was about to run at the sound of Santana's voice until she remembered that she was not Rachel Berry, but Quinn Fabray. She spun around and smiled at the raven haired cheerleader. "Damn, what happened to you?" she questioned upon seeing remnants of slushie. "Coach is going to kill you."

"Oh, this?" she gestured towards herself. "I just had a little accident, Santana." The Latina quirked an eyebrow. Rachel's stomach churned. Only an hour into being Quinn Fabray and she had already royally screwed up.

"You okay, Q?" Santana asked, her eyebrow still arched.

"Yes, perfectly fine. Why do you ask, Santana?"

"You're just acting a little weird is all." Rachel felt uneasy under Santana's glare. The other girl was studying her, and she undoubtedly knew Quinn well enough to any sense any change in her. "You sure you're okay? Coach will be pissed, but if you're not feeling well you should probably go home early."

"I assure you, Santana, I am completely one hundred percent fine."

"Okay, now you're acting really weird. Did you hit your head or something?" Rachel almost laughed, almost. She would have if not for the seriousness of her situation. Instead she simply shook her head. "If you're sure," she said, unbelievingly, before turning to leave. "You coming?" she asked over her shoulder. "You know how Mr. Schue is about tardiness, fucking hypocrite."

Aha, Spanish. Well at least she knew what Quinn's next class was.

"I'll meet you there, just need to get my book." Santana's look of amusement at her friend's odd behavior shifted into one of complete bewilderment. She was dead. Rachel Berry was dead, and she was going to get killed by Santana Lopez while in the body of Quinn Fabray. Which probably in turn would result in the blonde cheerleader, who was currently a brunette, killing her best friend for what she would end up doing to her body.

"Q, I think it's best you don't come to practice. I'll tell Coach you catch ebola or something."

"Santana, I assure you I am complete fine," she argued, although she wasn't exactly sure why she was. "Furthermore it is completely irresponsible to claim that I have-"

"Q, stop now. You're scarring me. You're starting to sound like the Smurf."

"I have a name Santana!"

"I know," she paused, uncertainly, "but I call you Q all the time." Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Seriously Q, go see the school nurse. I don't know what you've got, but whatever it is, it isn't good."

_Elsewhere…_

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked when she stumbled upon the form of Rachel Berry working a nail file on the lock of her locker.

"Um… nothing."

"Really, cause it looks like you're breaking into your own locker."

"Oh, I just forgot my combo," she said, still fiddling with the nail file, "and so I just- ah, there." She popped of the lock with a smile on her face. Quinn was quite proud of herself; it'd been a while since she tried picking a lock and was surprised with how easily she got Rachel's lock opened. She looked over to Mercedes who was now looking on warily.

"Okay, I'll just let you get your stuff then."

Well that was perfect, she just made Rachel look more or a weirdo than she already did. But then again that wasn't that big of a problem. As long as Rachel was an outcast no one would want to be with her. And sure the whole 'if I can't have her then no one can' mentality was pretty selfish of Quinn, but in truth she just thought that no one deserved the diva… except her. Not that Rachel would give her heart to the blonde, Quinn thought.

She rummaged through Rachel's things for a minute until she realized that she had no idea where she was going next. The cheerleader wanted to smash her head against her locker, but refrained from doing so. There was no way she was messing up Rachel's pretty face, or her own if that had been the case. She leaned her head into the locker next to Rachel's.

"Quinn! I was hoping to find you- How did you get my locker open?"

"Um… Lucky, I guess."

"Oh, well that's good. But anyways as you have access to my locker, I need access to yours." Her demeanor changed as she saw Quinn's hesitant look. "That is if it's okay with you. I suppose you might have some personal effects in there that you wouldn't want me to see, but you _have_ seen my locker so that could be fair trade. But I completely understand if-"

"Rachel!" she interrupted. "It's okay, let me just get a piece of paper. And you should probably write down yours for me, just in case," she added.

"Of course," she stuttered out, catch off guard at how Quinn just referred to her by name.

"And while you're at it, you should probably write down your schedule for me." She jotted down her combination as well as her schedule and exchanged it with the paper that Rachel was writing on. "Okay, so at least we've got the next few hours down. And we should probably meet up after school."

"Agreed," Rachel said happily. The diva felt exceptionally giddy at the prospect of spending time with Quinn, even under these odd circumstances. Now would be the opportune time to befriend the blonde, and thus potentially end the slushies.

Of course the safety of her clothing would only be a perk to having Quinn Fabray as a friend. She smiled at the thought of actually having Quinn as her friend. Her first girlfriend. Not a _'girlfriend'_ girlfriend because that obviously wasn't what Rachel wanted.

Although if she did want a girlfriend, Quinn would be on the top of her list. She was beautiful, and smart. And even if most people thought otherwise, Rachel knew that there was a softer side deep down inside the girl and that the tough exterior was just an act.

The blonde also had very nice breasts, and a perfectly round ass. Not that Rachel had been paying attention to those parts of Quinn. It was just hard not to notice the way her hips sway beneath that pleated skirt that gave Rachel a perfect view of the cheerleader's spanks. Nope, she paid absolutely no attention things of that sort.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asked at the moony look Rachel had on her face. The snapped out of her daze and immediately became red, and once again noticed that Quinn had called her by name. Her knees felt weak. She leaned back into the lockers to help keep her balance.

"Yeah, fine," she answered. "Should we meet at your house or mine?"

"Yours," Quinn answered instantly. Her parents would freak if she brought Rachel Berry, daughter of two gay men, to their home. "But you have Cheerios practice, and I guess I have… Glee."

"Well no, I had Mr. Schue set up Glee Club meetings to coordinate with Cheerios practices. Just in case. And um," she hesitated. "Santana advised me to avoid practice. She said that she'd tell Coach Sylvester that I, you, caught ebola or something." She bit her lower lip and gauged Quinn's reaction.

The cheerleader brought her hand up to her forehead and began massaging her temple. "What did you do?" she said, voice her thoughts aloud. Rachel frowned at her tone. Having Quinn disappointed in her felt worse than having Quinn mad at her and bullying her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized meekly, eyes glued to the floor.

Quinn brought her attention back to the diva, realizing what she had just said. "Hey wait, don't be like that." She looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to their interaction. When it was clear that no one was she brought her hand to Rachel's chin and brought her head up so their eyes would meet. "I didn't mean that, okay? And you shouldn't be sorry. I should be."

And with what she had done to Rachel's body earlier, Quinn did feel pretty bad. It also made it near impossible to pretend to be mean to the singer.

"All right?" she asked, to make sure the diva didn't feel guilty. The other girl nodded. "Okay. It just means we have more time to figure out what happened to us and how to fix things." Rachel's small smile made Quinn feel slightly better. "Your dads pick you up, right?"

"Yes, I don't have my own car yet," she explained.

"But do you know to drive?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because I have a car and we can't just leave it here."

"Right." Rachel just remembered the red Volkswagen beetle that she had seen Quinn drive before. "Well then maybe I could just drive us both to my house," she suggested apprehensively. Rachel didn't wish to over step her bounds. She and the Head Cheerio weren't friends yet.

"That's a good idea. Should I call your dads to tell them not to pick me up?"

"You can just text my daddy. It'll be under 'Daddy' on my contacts list."

"All right. We should get to class." The pair went their separate ways and Quinn pulled out Rachel's phone and shot out a quick text to her dad. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she checked her contacts list to find that the diva only had family members and the Glee kids' numbers stored in her phone. She felt awful. The cheerleader already knew that none of those other kids actually appreciated Rachel, and then Finn. Well Quinn didn't even want to get started with him.

She tried to put thoughts of him aside, but found she could not when she entered Rachel's next class. Right inside was Finn, dopy grin in place. He waved at her and motioned to the seat next to him. Quickly, Quinn scanned the room. The only other empty seat was next to Jewfro. The cheerleader suppressed her groan as she walked over to the lesser of two evils.

"Hey Rachel," he greeted, his smile widening. "So I was thinking we could hang out later." Quinn kept her calm, despite feeling an abundance of rage. She never had any true feelings for Finn Hudson, but he seemed a sweet boy, a good boyfriend. The cheerleader was sure that he wasn't pursuing anything with Rachel, yet here he was making plans behind her back.

"Can't, busy," she replied, hoping that would be the end of that.

"You're still not mad about me having a girlfriend, are you?" he questioned as Quinn kept her eyes trained to the front of the class. She ignored Finn as she pulled out Rachel's notebook and started copying the notes on the whiteboard. "Come on, that thing with Quinn isn't even that serious." Her hand stopped. She turned to him slightly and quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? She's your girlfriend, isn't she? Shouldn't she be the only girl that you take out?" Her words seeped with quiet rage, but Finn being as dull as he was didn't catch on.

"Yeah…" he answered, lolling his head around unconvincingly. "But she has Cheerios practice," he explained. "Besides she's kind of crazy." Quinn's head snapped back towards him after having returned to her notes. Her brow was raised higher than before. "Don't look at me like that, you know she's crazy. Won't even let me touch her boobs," he grumbled, mumbling the last part.

"Excuse me, but letting someone touch a girls breasts is a very intimate thing, Finn!" She kept her voice subdued so as to not gain any unwanted attention.

"Oh, so you wouldn't let me touch your boobs either, huh?" he mused quietly to himself. A firm slap hit him across the face. "OW! What the hell?"

"I heard that, you fucking pervert!" she yelled, now standing up from her chair.

"Ms. Berry is there a problem?" their teacher called.

"Yes, Ms. Hatcher. This boy," she pointed at Finn, who was now rubbing his left hand over a reddening cheek, "tried to put his grubby hands on me."

"What?" Finn screamed. "I didn't do anything like that!"

"Yes he did," Jacob interjected, raising his hand. "I saw the whole thing from over here."

"He's lying!" The other students were stitches now, both at seeing the starting quarterback get slapped but also at the thought that he was trying to grope, arguably, the school's biggest loser. His face grew redder at the embarrassment. He stalked over to Jacob and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Tell them the truth!"

"Mr. Hudson, relinquish your hold on Mr. Israel," their teacher ordered. The tall boy complied. "Now see yourself to the principal's office."

"But-"

"On 'buts' now go." He cursed under his breath as he exited the room. "Ms. Berry you may see the school nurse if you like."

"I'm okay, Ms. Hatcher. Thank you." She silently thanked Jewfro as well for his timely assistance, and thought about how she'd mention this to Rachel. Quinn sighed. This was going to be a longer day than she imaged.

AN: A quick question that I want to deal with as soon as possible would be the issue of Rachel and Quinn's first kiss. They'll kiss eventually, but would any of you find it odd if their first kiss was when their bodies were still switched? Thoughts on that would be welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm astounded by the response I've gotten for this fic! Thank You all so very much. As a reward there's something special in this chapter… a bit of smut, but probably not what you expect. Not that much plot, but… well you should still pay attention. And so far it seems that a majority is for having a 'kiss while switched' and if I can make it funny, awkward, cute, and hot enough I definitely go for it.

High school being as it is, rumors of how Finn tried to grope Rachel spread through the school like wildfire. Before Quinn could even leave Rachel's English class half the school already knew, all through the wonders of texting. The cheerleader felt exceptionally accomplished as she roamed the halls watching students huddled together muttering things about the quarterback. Not only did she find out that her boyfriend was a lying, cheating scumbag, but she also made him out to be the school's biggest pervert.

She continued towards Rachel's locker with the sound of laughter filling the halls. A few of the upperclassmen gave her approving gestures. The irony wasn't lost on her. It had taken all of her freshman year to gain their acceptance, but as Rachel all it took was a slap to one Finn Hudson. But then something hit her; Rachel's reaction.

The singer's crush on the oafish brute would likely cloud her judgment on the issue, not to mention that Finn didn't actually try to grab her. And a worst case scenario would involve Rachel believing that Quinn was taking advantage of their current situation. Immediately she changed course and headed off towards her own locker. Hurriedly, the cheerleader rounded a corner only bump into Jewfro. Just great, she thought.

"Rachel, I was hoping to find you." Quinn took a step back, in an effort to stop herself from kneeing him in the gut. The Cheerio was feeling exceptionally violent after her interaction with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. "I thought that since I helped you out that you could give me a reward. Maybe a kiss," he suggested.

"Ew!" she exclaimed, shoving him into a locker. "Never in a million years! Not even if you were the last boy on the planet!" Because obviously Quinn would choose a girl over a boy anytime. "Now stay away from me before I place a restraining order on you!" She marched away, her head held high as others looked on.

Quinn felt uneasiness in her stomach at the thought that Rachel attracted such creepers. But then again those creepers would include her considering what had transpired in the restroom earlier. And her actions were technically worse than what they had done… But who gives a fuck, seeing Rachel fuck herself in the mirror was the hottest thing that Quinn had ever seen. And she was planning to tell the diva about it… eventually... maybe... some day.

She reached her locker and looked around. No sign of Rachel. Quinn grumbled and waited there for a minute or so. Her foot began to tap against the floor as she checked the time. Impatiently, she spun around and began working on her lock. If she saw what was left in her locker she'd at least be able to tell if she was waiting around for nothing. Quinn got no further than the first spin before she heard someone calling her, or calling Rachel to be more specific.

"What the hell are you doing dwarf?"

"Oh, hey San," she greeted, backing away from her locker. She was glad to see her best friend for the first time that day. But upon seeing the not-so friendly face the raven haired girl had on, Quinn remembered that she probably shouldn't be so happy to see her right now.

"I asked you a question troll, now what were you doing to Q's locker?"

"Back off Santana, I'm having a really difficult day."

"Ooh, look whose showing some balls. Guess you really are a tranny." Quinn's eyes became fiery at the insult she had once used on Rachel. The cheerleader knew quite well that the diva was nothing but woman, and a very sexy one at that. Girl was a fucking sex goddess, in Quinn's mind; one that she would solely worship if she wasn't already a devout Christian.

She clenched her fists. It wouldn't be the first time that Quinn had some sort of physical altercation with Santana. Though those were far tamer and were under very different circumstances. The Latina's lips formed a cocky, amused smile. Her eyes darted down to Quinn's fists then up to her face, daring her to go for it.

Santana would be in for a rude surprise if Quinn decided to go for it, but she couldn't. Rachel wouldn't have hit her, and the cheerleader wasn't even sure if Rachel had it in her to be violent. Her fists loosened. Santana smirked triumphantly.

"Thought so."

Quinn walked away, making a mental note to have a talk with Santana after all of this was over. She checked the time and was disappointed to find that she didn't have enough time to go to her own class, talk to Rachel, and then make it back to Rachel's class. She'd have to settle for lunch and if she couldn't catch her there, then she'd have to wait until the periods after lunch, which they thankfully shared.

_Meanwhile…_

Rachel was busily rehearsing in her head after her dreadful performance in Quinn's Spanish class. Santana must have seen through her, although the raven haired girl had attributed her strange behavior to so sort of illness. But be that as it may the diva knew that she'd have to put in her all if she were to keep up this act.

It was just like all those roles that she had auditioned for in the Lima Community Theatre. Only this was real life and had far harsher penalties for failure. She had to think like Quinn; she had to be Quinn. If she fell short of emulating the blonde cheerleader she'd suffer the consequences. What those were, she didn't even want to imagine.

She had to be mean, bossy, graceful, beautiful, sexy, and be a good, possessive girlfriend to Finn. Sounded simple enough, although the diva wasn't sure how she'd pull off sexy. Rachel thought back to memories of Quinn.

Quinn in her Cheerios uniform, hips swaying, the pleats of her skirt flying about. Quinn during practices, lying on the grass, pulling her leg towards her, stretching. Another Cheerio, always the same brunette, would come by soon after and place her weight on Quinn's leg, aiding the head cheerleader. The other girl would be hovering inches above Quinn, and from Rachel's spot in bleachers where she'd watch Cheerios practice, she always wondered if they would kiss.

She whimpered audibly in the hall at the thought. No one seemed to notice and her mind drifted on. The other Cheerio would press forward, closing the gap between her and Quinn. She'd lick her lips and then take that leap and attach them to the blondes. Quinn would dig her fingers in brown hair and pull the nameless Cheerio closer, causing her to moan. Her tongue would enter the other girl's mouth and battle hers for dominance as she flipped them over.

Because Rachel well knew that Quinn would be a top, a fucking hot one at that. She'd detach their lips so she could remove the brunette's Cheerio top and lick her lips at the sight of perky breasts that where only hidden behind a black lace bra. The blonde would quickly discard of the garment and attach her lips to one of her breasts cupping the other with her hand.

She'd moan at the taste of her bare skin, nipping and sucking on her nipple. The brunette Cheerio would arch into her mouth and hand, which would be softly caressing her boob. Quinn would pull back to admire her work. The nameless Cheerio would be whimpering and panting uncontrollably beneath her. The blonde would smirk before reattaching her lips in the girl's breast. She'd flick the girl's nipple with her tongue, eliciting delicious sounds from the smaller girl.

Quinn would lightly bite down on the hardened nub causing the brunette to let out a high pitched "Fuck!" The blonde would relinquish her hold and begin trailing kisses down her abdomen, her hand still fondling the girl's breast. Her lips would touch every expanse of skin as she traveled down to her Cheerios skirt.

The brunette cheerleader would lift her hips as Quinn rid her of the offending garment along with her spanks and panties, leaving her bare. The blonde would run her fingers through her folds, gathering her wetness. She'd bring her hand up to her mouth and at a torturously seductive pace would individually lick each finger clean of her juices.

The impatience for release would force the other girl to reach down to play with her clit, but Quinn would have none of that. She'd stop her before her hands reached their destination and then bend forward. Slowly she'd lap at her folds, teasing her until she begged for the chance to cum. She'd let go of her hands, which would then thread through her golden locks, pushing her closer.

The blonde would smirk into her, grab her hips, and without warning thrust her tongue into her pussy. The other cheerleader would shriek at the unexpected, but welcome intrusion. She'd buck her hips into Quinn's face as her hands kept her in place. "Fuck Yes Quinn!" she'd moan as the blonde traced figure eights inside her, getting her closer and closer to climax. The canting of her hips would grow frantic, desperate and lose all rhythm.

The blonde bring a hand up to furiously rub the brunette's clit, sending her over the edge. With a scream of "Quinn!" she'd come undone. The Head Cheerio would continue to lap at her pussy and gently stroke her clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Quinn would pull back and take in the sight. Eyes closed, labored breathing, chest heaving and her pussy fully abused. She'd dive back in, licking her cleaning, drinking up every last drop of her cum, moaning at the taste.

"Oh my," Rachel breathe out. She felt very uncomfortable and decided to stop thinking about a sexy Quinn. The diva was certain that she might spontaneously combust if she thought of another erotic image like that. And it didn't help things that, in her current predicament, she could potentially make that odd fantasy a reality.

Rachel made a mental note to add 'Football Field Sex' onto her list.

She entered Quinn's fourth period and took a seat next to Brittany and behind Mike. "Hello Brittany, Michael," she greeted, offering then a small wave. She liked knew both of them from Glee, and was quite surprised when they had joined. Brittany especially, considering that she was best friends with Quinn and Santana.

"Hey Quinn," Mike replied, slight confused about being referred to by his full first name.

"Hey Q, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About your boyfriend?"

"Finn?"

"Yeah, he… Tell her Mike," the blonde said, reaching out for his seat and trying to spin him around.

"No way! I'm not getting involved in this!" he answered, keeping his chair turned towards the front of class. A reasonable decision, Rachel thought. One thing she learned from Glee is that it is very hard to say no to Brittany whenever you look her in the eye. But right now she was too curious to let him avoid the question. She aided Brittany in getting him to face them.

"What is it?" she pleaded, in a very un-Quinn way. Yeah she totally needed to work on her Quinn imitation. The Asian boy groaned in frustration at being forced into a corner.

"Fine," he relented, gaining smiles from Rachel and Brittany. "But you didn't hear this from me, okay?" Rachel fervently nodded her head. "And you're probably not going to like this," Rachel slowly nodded her understanding, feeling bad for Quinn. She took note to inform her of this after. "And this has actually been spreading around school; I don't know why you haven't heard about it already," he went on.

"Just tell me already!" Rachel ordered.

"Okay, okay," Mike tossed his hands up defensively. "I heard people talking," he explained. "And I'm not sure about anything, cause you know how rumors go, but I heard that Finn…" he trailed off, mumbling the last part. Rachel hit him on the arm. "Ow!" He started rubbing the spot she hit, even though it was just a light tap. "Fine… He, according to what I heard, tried to…" he was about to trial off once more, but Rachel raised her fist, "force himself on Rachel."

"HE WHAT?" Rachel screamed.

AN: So I apologize for this being slightly shorter than the previous chapters, but I've been kinda emotional right now. The reality of their graduation has really started to sink in and I've been listening to songs they sing in a lot right now. Specifically "Cherish/Cherish", "Never Can Say Goodbye", "I Won't Give Up", "It's All Coming Back to Me Now", "So Emotional", "I'm Still Standing", "Roots Before Branches", & of course "Unpretty/I Feel Pretty". So I'm kind of a mess right now. And I'm also pretty intrigued with the new image manager and I really want to make a cover for this fic, but I suck at those kind of things. Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was mad. No, she was fuming. How dare Finn Hudson attempt to force himself on Quinn… or herself… or whatever! How dare he do something like that? The diva was on a warpath as she stormed out of fourth period. She had no intention of actually finding the quarterback but if she were to find him, she'd surely give him a piece of her mind.

The other students noticed this readily. They parted as she came by and avoided any eye contact. Those who had heard the rumors feared that she'd tear them apart for the slightest annoyance, while those who had not were just playing it cautiously.

Rachel felt oddly pleased with how they would cower under her gaze. Those who once picked, and ridiculed her were now, more or less, bowing before her. She felt like a princess, and envied Quinn just a little bit more for being able to feel like this on a daily basis.

She wondered how things could change if she did end up befriending the cheerleader. Would they walk down the halls of McKinley like royalty or would she drag Head Cheerio down to her level? The singer hoped not. She'd feel horrible for stealing this great feeling away from her.

Rachel went to Quinn's locker and put away her belongings before heading off for the cafeteria. She sat down with Santana and Brittany, not bothering to get a tray of food. The diva had heard of the diet that Sue had given the Cheerios, and by the sight of Brittany and Santana's trays, she could tell that what she heard hadn't been an exaggeration. It didn't look too appetizing, besides Rachel didn't feel very hungry right now. The thought of Finn's hands on her had made her lose her appetite.

"Hey Q?" Brittany called, sounding worried. Rachel turned to see her sad expression. "I'm sorry. Maybe Mike was right, I shouldn't have said anything." Rachel immediately shook her head.

"No, no. It's okay. It's better this way," she replied, trying to comfort the distressing blonde. At least now she knew better to try to pursue Finn. She could only image how Quinn was reacting to all of this. The singer felt a whole new rush of anger flow through her. She had always been a non-violent person, but she'd make an exception just this once.

"Yeah, B. Q would have found out sooner or later," Santana added. "Now she can dump the oaf instead of having to hear about him trying to get his mack on with a tranny." Rachel shot a glare at the Latina, which went unnoticed by the raven haired girl.

"Don't be mean San," the blonde responded, her tone completely changed. Rachel's eyes darted towards her. "Rachel's really nice, but she is a bit loud and I can't understand about half of what she says. But I like her, and Finn should get punched for trying anything with her." She began to pout at thoughts of the quarterback. Rachel blinked in rapid succession. She knew there was a reason she like Brittany aside from her bubbly personality.

"Well we agree on two things," Santana supplemented. "Man Hands talks too much, and Finnocence deserves a fist to the face. I hope you don't plan on letting this slide," she said, now addressing who she thought was Quinn. "You know he can't get away with this."

"I don't intend to let him." Santana smirked, approvingly. Rachel fought the smile that threatened to appear at how her Quinn impression was getting better, although it did take getting her angry to do so. She turned away from the pair to lookout for Quinn. No sign of her. Across from her Brittany and Santana continued to talk.

"I'm serious San. Rachel's nice." The Latina rolled her eyes. "You'd see if you only joined Glee," she reasoned. "She can be pretty awesome." Rachel smiled lightly but remained focused on finding Quinn. She eyed the table that she'd usually sit at; it was empty, and then towards the one with the Glee kids that she'd occasionally go to. Nothing.

_Elsewhere…_

Quinn was desperately trying to find Rachel, but was currently being tied up by Mr. Schue. The curly haired man had run into her at the diva's locker and was now discussing Glee Club matters. She wasn't really paying attention; technically she wasn't even part of Glee. Her foot began to tap impatiently as she eyed their surroundings.

"Rachel, are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," she answered, not even looking at him.

"Rachel this is serious, you can't have all the solos."

"What?"

"You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?"

"Yes I have," she said defensively although she hadn't been. "But no one deserves solos more than Rach- than me," she corrected. "How can you even think about giving them to anyone but me? I'm the best singer in the group. When I open my mouth angels decide to sing backup." Or maybe Rachel, herself, was the angel. Her face, body, voice and the sounds she made when she orgasmed were heavenly enough.

"Rachel, please just listen," he pleaded.

"No, you listen!" she spat, bringing a hand up to point at herself. "I am the best singer in this _entire_ town. You need me to win, and you need to win for Glee Club to stay afloat. Okay?" she asked rhetorically. She was glad when he didn't answer because she wasn't quite sure what she was doing right now. "I'm going to go now. I'm hungry," she lied.

Okay, so she really was hungry and was in desperate need of some bacon, but her main objective was to find Rachel. Besides she couldn't exactly introduce meat into Rachel's vegan diet. She internally groaned at the thought.

Quinn spun around and headed off for the cafeteria, her heart thumping against her chest. What had she just done? Whatever it was, she now had another thing to discuss with the diva. But she'd probably wait a bit on this topic; see if she could fix things before anything bad happened.

The cheerleader sped towards the cafeteria. She pushed through the swinging doors and instantly saw Rachel… standing across from… Finn? What the Hell was he still doing here? Quinn silently cursed Figgins for being an incompetent principal. She cautiously approached them. Her stomach felt uneasy, and she was very grateful that she hadn't eaten yet.

A few steps closer and she could now hear their conversation. "How could I even try to touch her boobs? She doesn't have any!" Even from her distance, Quinn could see the tell-tale signs of tears appearing in Rachel's eyes. She sped up to protect the singer from Finn's verbal assault. "She's nobody. Nothing but a creepy, stalker bitch."

Quinn clenched her fist, ready to punch him square in the face, when it happened. Finn fell to his knees, clutching to his crotch. The Cheerio blinked. Once. Twice. The image in front of her stayed the same. What she saw really did happen; Rachel Berry just kneed Finn Hudson in the balls.

"Say it again Finn!" she screamed. "Say it again!" she repeated, kicking him in the gut. "Say. It. Again." She yelled once more, emphasizing each word with a kick. Onlookers stood by in awe as they watched Finn wincing in pain, huddle on the floor. Quinn hurried her pace and took hold of Rachel's hand once she was close enough.

"Rachel," she whispered only loud enough so that the diva could hear her. People were already staring at them, and she didn't need to give them anything more to wonder about. But the singer was far too hurt and angry to notice her. She continued to assault the tall boy. "Rachel," she said a little louder, spinning her around. Her eyes were watery, on the verge of crying. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She pulled Rachel out of the cafeteria, not at all caring about the incredulous looks that everyone was giving them. Quinn didn't at all care about her reputation; Rachel needed her. The halls were pretty vacant, but there were still prying eyes. The cheerleader led them to a restroom and locked the door when she confirmed that it was empty.

Quinn turned back to Rachel. She was sniffling, holding back tears, her arms crossed defensively around her middle. The Cheerio approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The singer flinched at her touch, but Quinn chose not to let go. "Hey," her soothing voice caused Rachel's muscles to relax. "It's okay." She wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

It felt awkward that she was shorter than Rachel. She always imaged that if she'd ever give Rachel a comforting hug that the diva would rest her head on her breasts and that she'd be gently rubbing circle around her lower back. But she could feel the effect she was having on Rachel, and so she knew that whatever she was doing was good enough. Reluctantly, she pulled back when Rachel's sobbing for the most part had subsided. "Are you okay?" she asked, wiping Rachel's face dry.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "I was just so mad… and he was… and…" She began sobbing once more, and Quinn pulled her in for another hug. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have done that. He was your boyfriend and I-" she was cut off as Quinn pushed her back slight so she could place two fingers on her lips.

"Shh. Shh. Don't worry about that. I was going to break up with him anyway. He's being a jerk." Rachel nodded her understanding. "You feeling better now?" She quickly nodded again. "You want to stay in here a bit more?"

"Yeah I-" she sniffled. "I have boobs, don't I?" Quinn grew silent at the sudden and awkward question. Rachel pulled back at not receiving an answer and looked down at her breasts. "I know they're kind of small, but they're there right?" Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Rachel continued on. "And some of the freshmen have bigger ones. Like that one brunette on the Cheerios, she has nicer boobs than-"

"Hey, stop," Quinn interrupted, taking hold of Rachel's hands. "Feel these?" she asked as she took the diva's hands and placed them on her breasts, holding them there. "These are your boobs." The cheerleader had the decency to blush at her own abrupt action. Rachel had also turned a deep shade of red. "And they're very nice boobs. They fit perfectly into my hands," her blush intensified as she realized what she just said. "And they're soft and firm." Quinn was sure she was going to die of embarrassment, but Rachel was smiling through her tears so it was damn worth it. "Okay?"

"Okay," Rachel replied shyly. "Can you let go of me now?" She motioned toward their hands that were still on her boobs. Quinn relinquished her hold and put her hands behind her back. She toyed with her fingers, not wanting to do anything else that she might regret. "And thanks. I feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled warmly. Her heart was fluttering, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. They stood looking happily at one another until she decided to break the silence. "Hey Rach, do you want to sit together for the rest of our classes?" she asked meekly, one foot aimlessly playing around. "If you want." She looked up at Rachel expectantly to see hazel eyes light up and her lips to widen ever so slightly.

"I'd love to Quinn." The cheerleader grew weak in the knees. "I'll see you later." The singer left, leaving Quinn alone with her pounding heart. She leaned back onto the wall to support her shaky legs. This was heaven. She smiled dumbly as she replayed what had just happened. Quinn felt warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe now she could be with Rachel. But…

"What the hell was she doing checking out another Cheerio?"

AN: So the other day I decided to read the main page, and apparently we aren't allowed to post anything with explicit content and I've also heard of other M rated fics being taken down. Not sure what that might mean for this fic, but we'll see. Though if worse comes to worse I'll probably have to find another place to post it.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn followed Rachel out of the restroom soon after the diva left. They had agreed to sitting together, so she found no harm in walking together. When she caught up she found that, despite the calm looking exterior, the hurt was still in her eyes. Quinn could only image what Rachel was feeling right now. Just the thought of Rachel saying those kinds of things about Quinn made her heart break.

But of course Rachel has never done anything like that and she was sure she never would. One of the reasons she loved the singer even more. No matter how cruel Quinn could be Rachel always forgave her. At times she might spit venom back at the cheerleader but she never outright hated her and always wanted to be her friend.

She shot a concerned look towards her which she shrugged off. Rachel did her best to look like she was in control and asked Quinn to pretend that it was her that was being comforted. From their most recent interaction, she figured that Quinn didn't care so much about how others looked at them, but she still didn't want people to think that Quinn was the one crying. The cheerleader wasn't too keen on the idea; she knew that Rachel was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for but she would kind of do anything for her. So sue her.

They walked down the halls side by side, their hands occasionally grazing one another as their arms swung. Quinn tentatively reached out for Rachel's to soothe the nervous diva. There was still a few minutes left for lunch, but as neither felt very hungry they decided to settle themselves in their next class.

The pair entered the empty room, except for their teacher, and took seats in the back row. Quinn never let go of her hand the entire time. The singer was doing much better but she was still fairly rattled. The cheerleader could only hope that what Rachel had done would force the quarterback to head for home, or at least leave him in the nurse's office.

The three of them shared their next class together, and Quinn could only image what would happen there. Of course they still had a little less than an hour away from him. She smiled gently up at Rachel and brought her free hand up to rub tiny circles on her back. It was then that the Cheerio found that, with Rachel being in her body, she had all of her sensitive spots.

Quinn made a mental note to study Rachel's body extensively at some point so that she would know exactly how she liked it.

"I'm okay Quinn," the singer reassured. The cheerleader nodded but chose not to cease her actions until the class began to fill up. Some of them shot the pair curious glances and Quinn tossed back fiery ones, but then realized that her trademark glare didn't have as big an effect when it came from Rachel.

The singer turned towards her, silently asking if she should glare instead. Quinn shook her head and gave her hand a squeeze. She was glad to know that they'd only be reading chapter eleven that day and would have to answer the questions at the end of the chapter for homework. It gave her the ability to keep hold of Rachel's hand under the table the entire period.

Though the touch didn't help her concentrate on their reading, especially when Rachel decided to interlace their fingers. She seriously hoped that the Rachel was paying attention or else they'd have to read the chapter all over again. But the way her eyes would flicker towards her every few seconds told her otherwise. Not that she'd care with the diva shyly smiling at her.

At some point they started eyeing each other through the corner of their eyes until the bell rang. It took them a second to notice that the class was over and giggled silently to themselves. Rachel got up pulling Quinn along with her. The diva's grip loosened when she became aware that their interlocked fingers were clear on display.

She looked over to the cheerleader who gave a curt smile which encouraged Rachel to keep her hold. They proceeded to their next class with Rachel staring dumbly down at their linked hands and Quinn staring lovingly at Rachel's cute expression.

It was a look that the Cheerio only had on in private. Times when she'd think of Rachel's most recent rant, or how she looked adorable in her newest animal sweater. It was the look she had when she could freely admit that she was crazily in love with Rachel Barbra Berry. The fact that Rachel now had that look on her face made her heart twinge with excitement.

They entered their next class together and were greeted with an elated Brittany. The blonde squealed when she noticed that not only did they enter together, but that they were also holding hands. She waved her hands up in the air and motioned for them to sit next to her. They complied and the dancer immediately engulfed them both in a crushing hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy you two are friends now!" She pulled back as something hit her. "Does this mean you're going to join Glee now?" she asked. Rachel began to panic. "You should. Rachel really wants you to. She always asks me to try and get you to join." The singer's worry was replaced with embarrassment and she turned red at the truth of Brittany's words. She would corner Brittany every change she got and pestered her constantly about getting Quinn to join.

She dared not to turn around to see how Quinn was taking this information. The cheerleader was in fact finding this all very amusing and wanted to let it go further because Rachel was just too cute, but she decided to cut her some slack.

"Yeah Quinn," she said. "I'd really love you to join." Rachel turned back to her, her eyes sparkling.

"You'd join?" she mouthed out. Quinn nodded. "Really?" she mouthed as well. Again Quinn nodded. Rachel could barely control the joy she felt and had to turn back to Brittany to stop herself from jumping up to hug Quinn and possibly tackle her to the ground.

"I'll join." Brittany squealed once more and once again pulled them into an air constricting hug.

"Oh, that's great. Now all we have to do is get Santana to join."

Their teacher gathered the class's attention and began the lesson. Both and Rachel and Quinn were glad to find that Finn was nowhere to be seen. And with one more class until the end of school they knew that they wouldn't have to deal with him so long as he didn't enter this room. They got to work on the equations in their books with Brittany occasionally asking for some explanation.

Rachel felt odd with the disappearance of Quinn's hand. The singer had learned a great deal about the cheerleader in the past few hours, but she had also learned a lot about herself. Like how Quinn's mere presence made her heart skip a beat, or how she felt electricity when their hands met, or how she her legs would get wobbly when they looked into each other's eyes.

But then again it wasn't really Quinn's touch or her gaze, was it?

Though something that she knew was Quinn's was her scent. It had been invading her senses for the entire day so far. It was heavenly, intoxicating. It fit the cheerleader perfectly. Rachel couldn't get enough of the feeling she got whenever she inhaled some air.

She wasn't sure what this all meant, if it meant anything at all. But she was quite terrified.

And so Rachel decided to not speak for the rest of the class. The three girls silently did their work until the end of the period. Rachel and Quinn bid Brittany goodbye and went off for their final class of the day.

Quinn linked their arms and was amused to find the faintest hint of a blush appear on Rachel's face. The singer turned away in an attempt to ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach. It made her feel weak and exhilarated all at the same time. She had never felt this way before, not even with Finn.

The perplexed faces of onlookers were ignored. Though less of the students were observing them at this point. An outsider could look at them and think that they were watching a brave and very much in love lesbian couple. But the kids, and faculty for that matter, of McKinley only associated Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray with a bitter rivalry.

The majority of them thought they had fallen into the Twilight Zone, and thought better than to interrupt with the paranormal. Especially after they saw what happened to Finn. They had found it to be absolutely hilarious, but it also heightened their cautiousness around the Head Cheerio.

One could only guess what they'd think if they learned the truth.

The pair entered their final period with Quinn once again leading Rachel to a table; this time one up in front. She held the seat out for the singer before sitting down herself. The uneasiness in the diva's stomach intensified at the simply gesture. The day had been crazy enough, but to have Quinn Fabray treating her like a princess. That was just too surreal.

Subconsciously, she leaned into Quinn shoulder, resting her head there. The cheerleader nearly jumped out of her seat at the contact. She looked down to that the singer's eyes were focused at the front of the class, seemingly unaware of the position she was in. Quinn was torn. She was absolutely smitten with the girl and adored how their bodies fit together. But all the same she wasn't fond of the idea of people seeing her like this. If word got around to her parents she'd be as good as homeless. She nudged her slightly. No reaction.

"Rachel," she whispered. The diva didn't respond but shifted her chair and nuzzled closer. She took hold of Quinn's arm, securing it within her own. Quinn whimpered.

This wasn't fair.

Rachel had always been such a tease, what with hiding her breasts, showing off her legs, and flashing glimpses of her ass. But none of that came close to what she was doing right now. And the worst part was that everything she did was unintentional, or at least that's as far as Quinn knew.

But either way she was being a tease, and Quinn both loved and hated it. She needed to get her off before people started to talk or she lost all control and grabbed Rachel's face and pulled it towards her own, bringing their lips together. If that happened then everyone would certainly have something to talk about.

The singer started mewling contently and any object that the cheerleader had were forgotten. She linked their fingers and rested her own head on top of Rachel's. The diva looked up when she felt weight on her and her heart stilled momentarily.

She felt at ease in their current position, but had no idea how they ended up in it. Her heart rate sped up alarmingly and she clutched tighter onto Quinn. At the added pressure the cheerleader used her free hand to gently massage Rachel's arms.

The two were lost in a daze where no one else existed.

Before long the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. They broke apart reluctantly and let everything sink in as they avoided each other's gazes. The pair exited the class unable to take each other's hands this time. Rachel excused herself from Quinn's company and promised to meet the cheerleader later at her car.

The cheerleader hesitantly parted from her crush and decided to collect Rachel's duffle from her locker. The slushie stained clothing in there would need to be tended to, and she also have to find a way to hide the ruined panties as well.

Quinn considered keeping Rachel's underwear as a keepsake.

She went off towards the singer's locker as Rachel went to hers. The diva tossed any unnecessary books inside and decided to examine Quinn's locker as she didn't have the opportunity to do so earlier. It wasn't heavily decorated, but was plastered with photographs. Rachel smiled at the thought of her face begin among them.

It was then that she noticed the sketchbook that she had seen Quinn draw in on multiple occasions. Her eyes lit up at the opportunity to see the cheerleader's art. Rachel had seen how protective of the notebook the Cheerio could be. She never even let Santana or Brittany see what was hidden inside.

Maybe Quinn was self-conscious about her work, Rachel reasoned. But the singer was certain that the cheerleader's drawings would be extraordinary. She slowly and uncertainly reached out for it; she was surely overstepping her bounds but there was no telling when she'd get another opportunity like this.

Her fingers finally took hold when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Rachel froze instantly. She was caught. And she would have ruined all the progress that she and the cheerleader had made all because she had been just a bit too curious. The singer wanted to cry and felt hot tears forming in her eyes as she spun around fully expecting to be reprimanded for taking advantage of Quinn's trust, at the ready to throw out apology after heartfelt apology.

"Hi," a brunette Cheerio greeted.

AN: So for those you who haven't paid attention, these first five chapters have all occurred in _**one day.**_ It's lot to happen and things are only going to get crazier, funner, and funnier as time goes on. Thanks for all of you that have put this on your favs or your alerts. I hope I'm not disappointing. Also aside from reviews I'd really appreciate if you sign a petition at change . org . Just search up fanfiction . net and please support the ability for us writers to fully express ourselves. This fic itself would be in danger of being taken down as it does have some explicit content and will probably have more in later chapters. If you've already signed then Thank You. And if you haven't than your support would be very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Relief washed over Rachel as she learned that she had not been caught trying to invade Quinn's privacy. But that was soon replaced with wide eyes and a dry mouth. The brunette before her was breathtakingly beautiful. Sure Quinn was, is, and would always be the prettiest girl Rachel's ever met but this brunette Cheerio would be a close second.

"Hi," she replied, uncertainty etched across her face. The diva hesitated as the only cheerleaders that she had completely taken into memory were Quinn, Brittany and Santana. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember your name," she said, hoping she wouldn't offend the girl.

"Gabrielle," the brunette answered lightheartedly. "I help you stretch during practices," she went on. Rachel knew that she recognized her from somewhere. Although she was far prettier up close. "Well anyway I just wanted to say that I really admire what you did earlier. I never said it to your face, but I always thought that Finn was a douche and I'm glad you're not with him anymore."

The singer smiled. With more time to gather herself, she now truly appreciated how neither herself nor Quinn would be held back by Finn Hudson, and how he could no longer get in the way of their friendship.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

She closed Quinn's locker and went off towards the parking lot. Gabrielle chased after her yelling, "Wait." Rachel spun around slightly impatiently. She kind of just wanted to spend more time with Quinn. "What about practice?"

"I um… I'm not feeling too well," she lied. The brunette cheerleader looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry I'll be okay and Santana will cover for me," the diva reassured her.

"Are you sure? Do you have anyone to take care of you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And I'll be with Qui- with Rachel."

"Rachel?" Gabrielle repeated instantly. "So you two really are friends now?" she asked, expectantly.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Completely missing sparkle in the brunette's eyes, Rachel's tone was far harsher than it should have been. She wasn't going to lose Quinn Fabray's friendship just because some people disapproved.

"What?" Panic filled her eyes. "No, no, no, no, no." She scrambled up to Rachel. "I didn't mean anything like that. I'm happy you're friends with her. I'm actually hoping that maybe…" She trailed off, taking her lower lip between her teeth. "Could you maybe… I don't know… introduce me to her?"

"I um… you want me to," she stuttered out. She couldn't comprehend why someone would want to be introduced to her, much less need Quinn Fabray to do so. "But- but why?" she had to ask.

"Um… cause I'm nervous," she replied hesitantly, her eyes staring down at her feet and her hands fiddling with her fingers. "I mean, have you heard her sing? I can't even try to make a nice comment on her videos cause I can't find the words to describe how amazing she is."

Rachel's heart swelled at those words. After an endless list of negative retorts it came close to impossible for Rachel to think that anyone appreciated her voice. "Okay," she breathed out and led the shorter girl to Quinn's car. They were silent, but Rachel could see the giddiness in Gabrielle's eyes. There was an excitement there that she didn't think she'd see in people's eyes until she was a famous Broadway star.

The brunette Cheerio was extremely fidgety and was continuously fixing her uniform. She released her from her hairband, letting gorgeous brown locks fall down her shoulders before fixing it back into a ponytail. "Which do you think would be better?" she asked. Rachel giggled at her cute antics.

"Either way is fine."

_Outside…_

Quinn was pacing back and forth in front of her car. Rachel was taking longer than she should have and she was getting a bit impatient. She wished that she had asked for her keys so at least she could wait inside. The cheerleader sat down on top of the hood of her car and started to rub her legs. She swung them happily, smiling at how her feet were several inches off the ground.

The Cheerio wished she had a camera with her. She found the idea of Rachel sitting on her car cute. She absentminded pulled Rachel's duffle onto her lap as she thought of all the adorable little things she could do as Rachel. And then she'd take pictures which she could then use for her sketchbook.

She felt kind of bad at the thought but what she was thinking right now was nowhere near as bad as what she had done earlier. Quinn swung her legs back and forth, checking Rachel's phone for the time. She was about to call the singer to make sure nothing happened when she saw her approaching the car with Gabrielle in tow.

The Head Cheerio frowned. This was supposed to be Rachel and Quinn time, not Rachel, Quinn and Gabrielle time. She actually liked the brunette cheerleader, not the way she liked Rachel but liked her well enough. But even then she didn't like her interrupting her alone time with her crush. She hopped off the car and greeted them happily.

"Hey Rachel," the diva began, "this is Gabrielle," she gestured toward the girl besides her. "She wanted me to introduce you to her," she explained. Quinn reached out to grab Gabrielle's hand which was held onto hers with far less pressure than she expect..

"Hi, nice to meet you." Quinn felt better now that she better understood the situation and wasn't going to mess with the chance for Rachel to make more friends that she obviously wanted very badly. But she was quite confused with the way she was acting. Gabrielle had always been a shy girl, but during her tryout she was nowhere near this nervous. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried about the girl she thought would replace her as Head Cheerio one day. She nodded slowly. Quinn approached her to better inspect her peculiar behavior.

"Would you go out with me?" she blurted out. Her words left the other two girls speechless. Rachel and Quinn eye's went to her and then to each other to confirm what they had just heard. Gabrielle missed the silent interaction and went on. "I've always thought you were awesome and really, really cute, but everyone always said you were a loser. Not that you are a loser!" she quickly corrected tossing her arms in front of her.

"If anyone's the loser than that would be me for being too much of a coward to ask you out," she continued. She smacked her head at how stupid that sounded. "But that shouldn't discourage you from going out with me because… because… because I'm making a complete fool out of myself," she concluded.

"Oh God, I feel sick." She had an arm holding onto her stomach and a hand against her heart. "You know, forget I said anything. Just- actually," she grabbed a small notebook out of her bag, flipped to a clean page, wrote something down, tore the page out and handed it to Quinn. "Here's my number. Call me, maybe?" She quickly spun around and walked back to the school. Rachel and Quinn were both too shocked to follow.

They stood staring at each other, their eyes asking each other if they saw and heard the same thing. Quinn couldn't help but notice the way Rachel's eyes lit up after seeing someone ask her out. She felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through her. She put on a fake smile and lightly tugged on Rachel's arm.

"Come on, we should go." Rachel snapped out of her daze and took out Quinn's keys from her bag. She opened the driver side door and took one step in before turning to look at Quinn apprehensively.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?"

"Of course. Just be careful baby."

"What?"

"Um… I said be careful with my baby." The singer bought her quick save and Quinn let out a breathe of relief as Rachel closed the door. She went round to the passenger side door, which the diva had opened, and sat down. The pair buckled up and drove off.

The cheerleader shifted in her seat. She was feeling uncomfortable, and that was only made worse as she tried to avoid eye contact with Rachel. Mindlessly, she swung her legs to and fro while the singer snuck glances whenever she noticed Quinn looking out the window at the buildings passing them by. She reached a red light and placed a hand on leg, removing it instantly when she felt Quinn tense up.

Rachel continued to drive and Quinn went back to swinging her legs. They were only a few more blocks away from her house so the diva decided not to do anything for the remainder of the ride. Quinn's cheery mood had disappeared and she didn't know why. Rachel hoped that her bed would put the cheerleader at ease. It was very comfy and the singer was sure that Quinn would love to lie down on it.

She pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car. Rachel escorted Quinn to her front door and reached into her bag, but then she realized that she didn't have her keys. The singer looked up she heard the sound of metal clinking together to see Quinn dangling her keys in front of her. The fiddled with the keys until she found the right one and was greet by one of Rachel's fathers.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Hiram called from the living room. He approached who he thought was his daughter and pulled her into a hug. From her angle Quinn couldn't see, but she was sure Rachel was frowning. He pulled back and saw the real Rachel. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"This is Quinn, Da- Daddy," the cheerleader answered, uncertain what else to call him. She felt better when it seemed that he found nothing out of place.

"Well it's nice to meet you Quinn," he said taking hold of her hand.

"You too," Rachel replied with a melancholy smile.

"I'm sure you two have a bunch of girl things to do, so I'll leave you to it." He retreated back into the living room. "If you need anything I'll be right here."

"Okay Daddy," Quinn called as she and Rachel ascended the stairs. They got to Rachel's room which, to no surprise to the cheerleader, had a gold star on it. Quinn smirked to herself and brought the two of them inside. She sat down at the edge of Rachel's bed and had the singer sit next to her. "So that was awkward wasn't it?" Rachel nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just kind of weird. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"What can you tell me about Gabrielle?" Quinn stopped herself from frowning. She knew this would come eventually. The cheerleader took off her shoes as well as her socks and crossed her legs on the bed.

"Not that much," she admitted. "She's a freshman, last minute addition to the squad, kind of shy. I don't really know her," she finished. "Does it really matter? You wouldn't have said yes, would you?" Quinn asked, testing her luck. Rachel broke eye contact and didn't answer. "Wait, you would?"

"Maybe," Rachel answered quietly, almost as though she was embarrassed.

"So you're bi?" The singer bobbed her head side to side, thinking the question through.

"I wouldn't really classify myself as such." Quinn quirked an eyebrow and asked her to elaborate. "Well I've never been with a girl, Quinn. But then again I've never been with a boy either." She paused monetarily to frown. "But having been raised by two men, I am open with my sexuality. I have found some girls to be attractive and would be more than willing to go out with a girl if she had true interest in me." Quinn's jaw dropped. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

The soft and fearful tone that the singer had used allowed Quinn to recompose herself. She scooted forward and lifted Rachel's dropped head. "Of course not. My parents might have problems with that, but I don't." Rachel's smile appeared for a second before disappearing. Quinn froze, unsure what she had done wrong.

"Your parents wouldn't…" she trailed off, and Quinn understood immediately. "Do you think I can sleep over tonight?" The cheerleader let out a short laugh.

"It's your house," she reminded.

"Yes, but you're me. And I really should sleep at your house. And your parents will be upset if they found out that you slept at-"

"Rachel!" she interrupted. "It's okay. Just call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over at Santana's or Brittany's."

"Okay."

"Now where's the guest room?"

"What? No." She reached out and placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders, keeping her in place. "You sleep here; I'll go to the guest room. My dads will know something's wrong if they check up on me and find someone else in my bed."

"Fine," Quinn relented. "How about we both sleep in your bed?" she proposed. She felt Rachel release the grip she had on her shoulders. "Your bed is big enough, and I'm sure your dads won't have any problem with another girl sleeping in the same bed with you," she reasoned. The cheerleader did have some ulterior motives, but she truly Rachel to be as comfortable as possible. And she was feeling a bit possessive after Gabrielle.

Rachel trapped her lower lip between her teeth and tapped her fingers together. "Okay." Quinn smiled. "I'll go call your mom. I guess you'll want to get changed. On the top drawer," she said as she pointed towards her dresser. "There are pajamas on the left and some nightgowns on the right. Pick whatever you like." She missed how Quinn gulped at having to get dressed again.

AN: Okay for those of you who don't know, Gabrielle is that highly attractive Cheerio that is seen during the "Tongue Tied" number. She doesn't actually have a name, but the fandom has settled on Gabrielle or Avery. If you don't know who I'm talking about, just look at my icon. I couldn't not add her cause she's my favorite addition to Season 3, even if she's not an actual character. Though I'm not sure if I'll use her much more. She may just end up being a plot device, and I feel kinda bad about that. I'd love to use her more though. Maybe, we'll see.

AN2: I'll be working on pieces for Faberry Week for a while so it might be a while for another update. But since I'm only working on a few of the themes (not very fond of all of them) I might be able to throw in an update or two. If you want, PM me or write in a review if you'd like me to work on a specific theme for Faberry Week.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um, isn't it a little early for that?" Quinn questioned nervously, while thoughts of Rachel in a nightgown floated through her mind. "Shouldn't I have dinner with your fathers' first?"

"Normally yes, but tonight Daddy has a night shift so he'll be leaving soon and Dad won't be back until late," the singer explained. "I like to get comfortable on these kinds of days and I just thought you'd like to as well," she said with a bright smile, which slowly faded when Quinn made no attempt to move. "Unless of course you desire different sleeping attire than the ones I possess. I completely understand if you'd prefer your own."

"No, no," Quinn quickly got out. She got up and took out the first set of pajamas she saw, one that had white and light green stripes. "These will be fine." The cheerleader went into the bathroom and closed the door, hanging Rachel's sleepwear on an empty spot on the towel rack. She looked into the mirror at the sight of the girl of her dreams taking deep, heavy breaths.

She turned around, knowing that the less of Rachel's body she saw the better she'd be. Slowly she lifted the sweater she was wearing up and tossed it off, hanging it next to the pajamas. Quinn dared not look down and fumbled with the skirt for a few minutes before shimming it down her legs. Again she's clad only in underwear, and again she fights the urge to open her eyes.

And again she fails.

Quinn looks over her shoulder into the mirror. She bites down on her lower lip to stifle the whimper she lets out at seeing Rachel's ass. "Oh, Rachel your ass is so perfect. God, I just want to spank you."

"Quinn, did you say something?" Rachel calls from the other room. The Cheerio stills, the first though running through her mind being that Rachel had correctly heard her comment. She can't find the courage to answer. "Are you okay in there Quinn? Do you not like my pajamas?"

"I'm fine Rach," she's able to say once she knows she hasn't been caught.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a nightgown instead?"

"Yes," Quinn chokes out. Rachel wearing a nightgown might do her some good for her fantasies, but in her current situation where she's going to be sharing a bed with Rachel, well that would possibly result in… regrettable actions. She tossed on Rachel's pajamas and took one last look in the mirror. A smile made its way onto her lips. She looked cute.

Once outside she was greeted with the sight of her body… wearing one of Rachel's nightgowns. Quinn gulped and blinked repeatedly. Since she was taller than Rachel, the nightgown and just barely covered her panties. And although she knew she was hot, the idea of her body wearing something that had been in contact with Rachel's bare skin just made her all that much sexier.

"Is there a problem Quinn?" the singer asks while tossing on some bottoms due to the way that the Cheerio was eyeing her. The diva felt quite exposed especially with her clothes all a tad too small.

"Fine." And besides the fact that she had very inappropriate images running through her mind, she was. Quinn grabbed her things, or Rachel's things, and got on the bed. She got started on the homework while Rachel said something about going downstairs, taking her duffle and Quinn's Cheerios uniform with her.

With her duffle bag slung over her shoulder Rachel entered the kitchen. She searches through the fridge, trying to find something for her and Quinn to have for dinner once her Daddy has left, which should be soon. The singer settles on some leftover vegan pizza. She reasons that despite the fact that it doesn't have real cheese or meat, that the fact that it looks like a normal pizza will make it easier for the cheerleader.

Rachel pops the last four slices into the microwave and then proceeds to the laundry room. She opens the washer as well as her bag and tosses her and Quinn's ruined clothes in, but something's missing. The singer checks again more thoroughly, making sure to check the side pockets just in case. Still nothing. The ding from the microwave stops her, and she settles on washing what she has. She turns the machine on and then heads back into the kitchen.

She waited a bit for the plate to cool down before going back upstairs. With the heavenly aroma invading her senses she couldn't help but take a bite as she opened the door to her room. Quinn's eyes shot up at the sound of the door creaking open, but instead of landing on Rachel they went for the food. "Pizza!" Sue's mandatory diet had prevented her from eating such foods. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten pizza. "Oh, wait. That's the vegan kind isn't it?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered weakly. "I'm sorry, but since you're in my body I thought…"

"No, it's okay," Quinn replied, taking a slice and slowly bringing it to her mouth. She took an experimental bite and closed her eyes, concentrating on the taste. Her eyes opened and her teeth started to chew. "Hm, this is good," she said, taking another bite before she finished her first one. "This is really good!" Her voice was muffled due to the contents of her mouth, but Rachel was glad to see that she was genuinely enjoying the pizza.

Rachel continued on her own slice as she watched Quinn consume hers at a faster speed than she'd ever seen her, or anyone else eat. She took the math book that the two of them were sharing and moved it closer to her. The equations seemed easy enough and she started working them out in her head, and then checked with Quinn's paper to see if they came to the same conclusion.

When they were both done eating Rachel brought out a piece of paper and started on the homework, occasionally getting some assistance from Quinn. Rachel was smart, but she knew Quinn was smarter and she didn't want to do something to ruin her GPA. They were fairly silent, save for when they were discussing equations.

"Hey Quinn?" the singer called when she was nearly done.

"Yeah," the cheerleader replied, her head in a book.

"Do you know what happened to my underwear?" She hears Quinn choke besides her. Rachel scoots closer to gently rub and pat her back until the cheerleader is better. "Are you okay?" Quinn nods out her answer, seeming too embarrassed to speak. Rachel's not sure why, but does realize that it was the right decision to wait until after Quinn had eaten to ask about this. "Okay. Well anyway do you know what happened to it? I went downstairs to was my clothes and your uniform, but neither my extra pair nor the one I had on are in my bag."

"Um, no. I have no idea," Quinn answers, shaking her head erratically so she wouldn't have to look Rachel in the eye. Quinn knew she couldn't let Rachel see her ruined panties, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. It was kind of hard to convince herself that she the singer's underwear stuffed in her bag. She'd have to figure out a way to smuggle them out later. "Maybe they fell out after I changed," she suggested.

Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped immediately in both horror and humiliation at the thought of her underwear being left at school. She tried to speak, but only a squeak escaped. Her breathing became uneven. Fearing that the girl beside her was panicking, Quinn moved behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, massaging gently.

"Relax Rach, it's okay," she said, and could feel the diva doing just that. The knowledge of her own body proved to be very helpful as she eased tension out of all the spots that she knew needed the most attention. Her shoulders slackened and she let out contented sighs. Quinn stopped when she was sure Rachel wouldn't hyperventilate again.

"Wow," was her initial response. Quinn couldn't help but smile at leaving the normally verbose girl speechless. "You have really talented hands Quinn." Rachel misses the blush on her cheeks which was caused by yet more dirty images in Quinn's mind. Absentmindedly, she leans back into Quinn, taking one of the cheerleader's arms and wrapping it around her. "How can you be so perfect?"

"Me, perfect?" Quinn scoffs, resulting in Rachel getting up to face her.

"Yes, you. You're smart, beautiful, and you're a lot sweeter than you make yourself out to be. You have any idea what I'd give to look like you?" Quinn suppresses a laugh at the irony of her words. She wouldn't want to offend her now that she was opening up to her. "Your body is perfect," she said simply, her eyes drifting down her from lingering on her breasts a second longer than she intended.

"My body isn't perfect," she tried not to sound smug, a difficult task after Rachel compliment her so. "Besides I'd kill to have your legs."

"My legs?"

"Yes! Your legs seem to go on forever." A small smile and bit of redness appeared on her face. "It should be illegal for someone your size to have such long legs." And then it was gone.

"Hey! What's wrong with my height?"

"Nothing!" Quinn backtracked. "I think it makes you look cute." The blush comes back and Quinn knows that she's just saved herself. Rachel inches herself closer to Quinn until their legs touch. She's on her knees, sitting on her heels. The singer doesn't speak; she's just eyeing Quinn curiously, examining her.

"Why have I never seen this side of you before?"

"I don't know," Quinn replies uncertainly. Rachel's looking at with a look that she only describe as the look she gives the singer, and with that Quinn can't really think of why she'd fought this feeling for so long. "And thanks for washing my uniform."

"You're welcome."

They sit in contented silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. Today, I guess."

"Today was a mess."

"Maybe, but it was still the best day of my life."

"Oh, come on. How could today be the best day of your life?"

"Well I found out that Brittany actually likes me," she started. "I found out that Finn was jerk who didn't deserve either one of us. I was also able to beat up Finn for being such a jerk; surprisingly, it felt really good to do that. We became friends," they broke eye contact momentarily. "And someone asked me out," she finished.

"Do you like her?" Quinn asks while trying not to sound jealous.

"She seems nice enough."

"Would you go out with her?" Quinn presses, unsure if she'll like the answer.

"Maybe," she answers meekly, causing Quinn's heart to sink. "But not until after we switch back," she adds. "I know you'd be uncomfortable going on a date for me, especially with a girl at that. Besides I don't want to risk you stealing my first kiss."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Rachel shyly shakes her head. Quinn takes hold of her hand saying, "Come here. Let me help you with that." Rachel's eyes widen comically, and she opens her mouth to speak but all that escapes her lips is air. "Come on Rach, let me teach you." She doesn't know if she's doing too much but then Rachel's leaning in and her heart starts to race, and she starts to think that this wasn't the best idea. She closes her eyes, but she knows that Rachel's still moving because she feels a slight shift in the bed from Rachel placing more weight on her knees.

Rachel wasn't sure of what's come over her. Her body seemed to be moving on its own accord, but then again she isn't really fighting whatever it is that is tugging at her. She's slowly closing the gap between her and Quinn. Part of her is hoping that Quinn will change her mind and put a stop to this, but another side is praying that she doesn't. She leans her head to the side while placing a hand on the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her closer.

And closer.

And…

AN: Sorry about that. And sorry about the wait. I know I'm wrong and mean so sorry. Kinda. A bit. Leave reviews if you think Rachel and Quinn are ready for their first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: First and foremost I would like say that I've thought long and hard about how I wanted their first kiss to go in this fic. I fought over and over and over with myself, and I honestly can't please myself. And so I obviously can't please all of you. And for that I'm sorry. So please don't get mad at me. Second early Happy 4th of July for those of you who live in the Good Old US of A, and for those of you who don't Happy whatever next holiday it is for you... yeah.

Rachel Berry had often dreamt of how her first kiss would turn out. Whom it would be with? Whether it would be with a girl or a boy? If it would be true love? But never once did she image that her first kiss could be with Quinn Fabray.

Okay, that was a lie. Once or twice… a week, she'd dream about the possibility of sharing a passionate kiss with the blonde Cheerio. And now here Quinn was, offering her that kiss. And despite the absurdity of their current situation, Rachel couldn't bring herself to say no. There was no telling if this opportunity would ever show itself again. She closed her eyes and inched closer.

Their lips connected, and as clichéd as it sounds she saw fireworks. Her toes curled in ecstasy as she heard a moan, which she was sure escaped her lips. With her free hand she gently pushed Quinn back, having her lie on the bed and positioning herself between her legs, their lips never parting. She ran her fingers down the side of her body, stopping at her hip. Rachel had Quinn wrap her leg around her.

Suddenly she was on her back and the cheerleader's hands were making their way to her ass. The singer tensed and the hands stopped, resting on her thighs. Rachel continued on by sucking on Quinn's lower lip as her hand traveled up until she heard Quinn whimper out her name. In a quick motion she brought her hands up to Quinn's shoulders and shoved her off.

"Quinn, stop! This is wrong! You're me and…" Further words were lost in her throat as she peered up into hazel eyes. "Quinn?" The blonde doesn't speak, too entranced with how beautiful Rachel looks and how her brown eyes are darker than usual, glazed over. Still using one hand to keep Quinn away, Rachel moves the other up to cup the cheerleader's face. She rubs tiny circles on her cheek, and without any further hesitation wraps her arm around Quinn's neck and crashes their lips back together.

The cheerleader's hands continued upward, palming Rachel's ass. But after what she had done earlier, to touch Rachel's butt through clothing felt insufficient. Her hands moved away, earning a needy whimper from the tiny diva, before finding their way into her pajama bottoms. She squeezed and lifted the smaller girl's hips up, grinding their cores together.

They both groaned out at the delicious friction, with Rachel taking the opportunity to explore Quinn's mouth. The cheerleader sucked on her tongue, eliciting beautiful sounds from the singer. Quinn removed one her hands from inside Rachel's bottoms and started trailing it up her tone stomach, all the while rolling her hips to ensure that filthy sounds escaping the singer's lips would continue.

She felt the smaller girl's abs twitch as her fingers slowly crawled up her body. Impatience getting the better of her, Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand through her pajama top and helped guide it to her breast. The cheerleader could feel her nipple hardening through the thin material of her bra. She pinched lightly while simultaneously canting her hips down.

Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, feeling something coiling in her abdomen. The cheerleader pulled back to gather some air and then dived in to attack her neck. Quinn built up a rhythm with her hips, sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. She wasn't very sure what she was doing, but the way Rachel was panting out her name, she knew she was doing something right.

She continues her actions, but then hears the whimpering subside. The blonde stops and pulls back, fearing that she's done something wrong. She's greeted with the sight of Rachel's eyes closed tightly as she bites down on her lower lip. Quinn leans forward and plants a kiss on her cheek. Rachel releases her lower lip and opens her eyes.

"It's okay baby, you can be vocal," she assures, the 'baby' coming out accidentally. Rachel doesn't seem to care, in fact it looked like she enjoyed the term of endearment. Quinn slowly resumes and starts peppering kisses down the side of Rachel's face to her neck back to the spot she was working on earlier. She starts sucking again. The singer lets out a pleased groan. The hands on her body resume their work, and the pace of the hips grinding into her increases.

Quinn was everywhere; lips sucking on her pulse point, a hand fondling her breasts, another grabbing her ass, and their cores separated only by a few layers of clothing. A slew of profanities escaped her lips which encouraged Quinn's actions as she sucked harder, very likely leaving a mark which would be very visible the next day. Rachel's moans, grunts, and screams of pleasure echoed off her soundproof walls. Her senses were on overload, and she was close, embarrassingly so.

With strength that she didn't know how she processed, Rachel flipped them over and detached their bodies. She was on her knees, straddling Quinn's hips. They were silent, save for their panting, staring deeply into each other's lust filled eyes. Rachel gushed at the arousal she saw there.

Quinn lay on the bed with labored breathing, feeling completely worn out. She had never felt so spent after a make-out session, but she _had_ made it a rule to never really make-out with boys. She wasn't very pleased with how Rachel abruptly pulled away, and she feared she had taken things too far. The blonde waited patiently for the brunette to make the next move. The singer moved herself off of Quinn and stood up.

"I um…" she squeaked out. "I have to… I need to um… check my clothes!" she finally got out. Quinn nodded dumbly as the singer darted out of the room. She got up to chase after her, but found her legs too wobbly to keep her upright. She fell back down on the bed and prayed that she hadn't scared off the pint sized diva.

Rachel raced downstairs, but instead of going to the laundry room Rachel entered the downstairs bathroom, thankful that at this time she and Quinn were the only ones in the house. She desperately needed release, but couldn't allow herself to do so earlier. The singer was so turned on, there would have been able to orgasm silently. She would have been screaming Quinn's name, and could only image how the cheerleader would react.

She leaned back against the door and pulled her pajama bottoms and panties (which were completely soaked through) down, leaving them at ankles. Quickly, she thrust two fingers into her pussy with her right hand while rubbing her clit with her left. It didn't take very long and with only a few thrusts and a few tights circles around her clit she was cumming with a cry of, "Quinn!"

Rachel pumped her fingers a while longer to ride out her orgasm before slumping down slightly, careful to not let her bare bottom touch the cold bathroom tile. Knowing that Quinn would get suspicious in time, Rachel cleaned up and pulled her bottoms and ruin panties back on.

She decided to check on her clothes since she was already down here and was glad to find some clean laundry that she hadn't brought up to her room yet. Rachel found some clean underwear and quickly changed, tossing the underwear she was wearing into the washing machine and putting the clothes that were in there into the dryer.

The brunette left the clean laundry alone and went back upstairs. Inside her room she found that Quinn on her bed, her legs under the covers. "Hey," she greeted, far too casually after what had transpired just moments ago. Rachel offered a small wave before walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed, her legs hanging off the side. "You're a really good kisser, Rach." The singer turned crimson, shaking her head to argue. "No really. That was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Quinn, you don't have to say things like that."

"But it's true. Boys are sloppy," she said bluntly. "You on the other hand…" The blonde paused, unable to find the right word. She stuck her tongue out between her teeth in a way that made Rachel ache with desire. Quinn didn't notice. "You're… talented. And so is your tongue."

Quinn felt hot at the thought of Rachel using her talented tongue elsewhere, unaware that Rachel had similar thoughts. She brought her legs out from under the covers as the singer gave her a quiet, "Thank you." With the cheerleader's legs revealed, Rachel saw that she had removed her bottoms. She gulped audibly as her eyes racked up and down perfectly tone thighs and calves.

"Are you okay Rach?" She snapped her head up to Quinn's face and nodded. "I'm more comfortable like this," the blonde explained. Brown eyes lit up, and confusion crossed Quinn's face.

"So you still want to sleep over?" the singer asked, clasping her hands together hopefully.

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll go get the guest room ready." She got up to leave until she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned to look at Quinn quizzically. The Cheerio had a pout on her face, and gently tugged on her until she got her to sit back down on the bed.

"I thought we agreed that we'd sleep together on your bed," Quinn whined, jutting her lower lip out. The cheerleader knew that her pout was more effective than her glare, it simply wasn't as intimidating. Rachel was very grateful that she was sitting down for she feared that she'd fall over otherwise.

"But that was when I was… and you were… and um…"Quinn stuck her lower lip out a littler further. "O-okay. Would you like to make a pillow wall?" she offered, to which Quinn could only grin at. "I have a perfectly adequate body pillow which I have in my closet," she continued, gesturing towards her closet. "It should make for a good barrier."

"Rach, we don't need a pillow wall okay," Quinn assure, partly because she wanted a chance to cuddle but mostly because she was curious as to why Rachel was being so nervous. She concluded that Rachel was a cuddler, hence the body pillow she owned. She smirked internally at the thought of the singer unconsciously latching onto her in the middle of the night.

The singer has no further objections and they finished up the rest of their homework. What to do after caused them some trouble, as their original plan was to look up a way to switch back. But obviously they no longer have that problem, unless they somehow switch back.

They settle on watching a movie. "Not a musical," Quinn requests. Rachel's a bit sour but complies and pops a ninety's comedy about teen love. It tells the story of a high school senior who finally has the chance to tell the girl of his dreams that he loves her at an end of the year party, after she breaks up with her boyfriend.

There are smaller side stories from other students, but it's the main plot that Rachel loves the most. Quinn's seen the movie before and likes it quite a bit, and is surprised to learn that Rachel does too. They end up talking through most of it, and relaxing into each other. At some point Rachel ends up sitting on Quinn's lap, whose sitting cross-legged, while the cheerleader's arms are wrapped around the singer's waist possessively.

"I don't get it," Rachel says halfway through the movie.

"Get what?"

"I don't get why he'd wait this long to tell her," she answered with a small shrug.

"Maybe it was because they didn't really fit together," the blonde reasoned while also stating her own reasons.

"But he felt a connection," Rachel added, leaning her head back to rest on Quinn's shoulder. She looked up into hazel eyes that where looking back and continued, "It shouldn't have mattered." Her eyes remained fixed on Quinn's waiting for an answer.

"What if she didn't feel it too?"

"Yeah… I guess." She dropped her head, being able to fully relate to that feeling. The diva snuggled closer into Quinn, fearing the eventual loss of contact. It never came. The Cheerio's arms remained securely around her middle and before long Quinn brought her head down to rest her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

Their faces were close, and thus so were their lips. One only needed to turn to the side and they could be kissing again. Though neither made that move. Rachel yawns as the credits roll and Quinn turns off the movie off. The lights are already out, since they had decided to turn them off at the beginning of the movie, and so next Quinn rolls the both them over to their sides so that they're spooning.

Quinn loves the feel of Rachel's body flush against her own. They fit together perfectly, but Rachel seems to have other plans as she shifts herself around with Quinn's arms still around her. Now they're face to face, and through the darkness that blankets them, they both can swear to seeing a hint of blush on each other's cheeks.

"Night Quinn."

"Night Rach."

AN: Okay... so how was it? I'm very, very... iffy about that one scene. To clarify, Quinn and Rachel switched back halfway through the kiss. When Rachel found herself on her back, they had actually switched back instead. Yeah it's cheesy, but I don't really care. But still, there are so many different ways that I wanted/considered going with this fic, it's just frustrating sometimes. I'm actually considering, _considering_, writing a deleted/alternate scenes for this fic. Although, if I did go through with it, I'm not sure if I would just add those here or start up a new fic. Well anyway, thank you for dropping by.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Woohoo! I've gotten my 100th review for this fic! And that's all thanks to you guys, so thanks! And now for my next review goal!

When Quinn awakes, she still has the tiny brunette held snugly in her arms. And as much as she expected, Rachel's arms have found their way around her as well, but something's off. The singers arms are around her shoulders, yet Quinn feels something around her waist. Carefully, she tosses the covers off of them. She blushes at what she sees. One of Rachel's legs is tangled with her own, but the other is wrapped around her. Now she fully understands Rachel's hesitance to share a bed.

The cheerleader sees her phone on Rachel's nightstand and slowly reaches out for it. She ends up having to scoot their bodies somewhat, but is successful in getting it without detaching their bodies. She lifts it above them and takes a picture of them. Quinn takes a quick look at it and smiles at the happily contented look Rachel has while resting on her boob.

She notices that it's almost time for Rachel to wake up and places her phone back to where it laid on the nightstand. Quinn closes her eyes and feigns sleep, waiting to see Rachel's reaction to their tangled bodies. An alarm goes off and Rachel's eyes shoot open. She squeaks when she sees the position they're in. The singer scrambles to separate their bodies, but Quinn wants to have some fun.

The cheerleader pretends to shift in her sleep and moves her hand from around Rachel and places it on Rachel's leg, keeping it wrapped around her. She yawns, a real one and not a fake one, and slowly opens her eyes. "Morning Rach," she says sweetly.

"Quinn!" the brunette squeaks. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Hm," the Cheerio fawns innocence as she looks down at their bodies.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like, but I didn't do it on purpose." Her cheeks were flushed, and she buried her face into Quinn out of embarrassment, but that only resulted in her turning a deeper shade of red. But at the very least, Quinn could no longer see her. Rachel continued to speak, but her voice was muffled into Quinn's breasts. The blonde withheld a whimper to how Rachel's lips moved against her.

She reluctantly removed her hand from Rachel's thigh, and lightly pushed Rachel back. "What was that?" she asked while fixing up Rachel's ruffled hair.

Rachel was silent, momentarily, as strands of hair were tucked behind her ear. She stared, adoringly at Quinn before speaking, "I said I'm sorry. I should have given you proper warning last night." Her head dropped but was brought back up by a hand on her chin.

"Hey, I don't mind," she assured. Truth of course was that she liked it, but she couldn't actually go out and say that. "Come on," she said, getting up, taking Rachel up with her. "We should get ready for school. Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"No, of course not. I'll go downstairs and get your uniform."

"Thanks." Without much thought, she leaned in and planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek. The smaller girl's cheeks reddened as she turned away and got off the bed.

"Um… there should be an extra towel in there that you can use. Mine is the one closest to the shower," she explained before exiting the room.

Quinn watched her leave, and once she heard her descending the stairs she went to Rachel's bag. The blonde opened it up and took out Rachel's underwear, and went to stuff it into her own bag. She was still trying to justify her actions by reasoning that she was only hiding Rachel's ruined panties was because she didn't want to lose her as a friend, but the way she brought the undergarments up to her nose before tucking it away wasn't exactly telling the same story.

She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. When the water became an adequate temperature, she shed her clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket near the door. As she lathered herself up with Rachel's body wash, she couldn't help but grin at the thought that, for at least one day more, she'd be able to have Rachel's heavenly aroma invading her senses all day long.

The cheerleader made sure not to take too much time. Not only did Rachel need to take a shower too, but she needed to keep herself in check. She may have been in her own body now, but being naked in Rachel's bathroom and using Rachel's shampoo and body wash was kind of turning her on.

Quinn didn't need a repeat performance of last night… well at least not when it came to the 'almost getting caught saying that she wanted to spank Rachel' part. The 'hot and heavy make-out session with Rachel sex-goddess Berry' part on the other hand was something she couldn't get enough of.

She finished her shower and grabbed the towel that Rachel had said she could use. Once she dried off nicely enough, she realized that she didn't actually have anything to change into. She went back into Rachel's room to be greeted with the sight of the brunette sitting on the bed with her uniform and a bin of laundry. The singer's brown eyes widened as they fell upon the sight of Quinn wearing only a towel.

"Hey Rach?"

"Uh… yeah."

"You think you could do me a favor? I wasn't thinking and tossed my underwear into your hamper, and I don't have any other underwear to use. Do you think you could wash them for me?" A blush appeared on her cheeks at her request. Rachel would have blushed too, but she was too busy eyeing Quinn's legs and noticing how sexy her hair looked when it was dripping wet. Without hearing an answer, Quinn started feeling a bit self-conscious. Her tongue nervously poked out between her lips as she turned away from Rachel's gaze. Now Rachel was dripping wet too, but just in a different place. "I'd do it myself, but I'm a little… indecent. So could you?"

"Um, yeah, sure, okay," Rachel agreed, not really thinking about what she had just agreed to. Quinn went happily back into the bathroom to grab her underwear and, when realization dawned upon her, embarrassedly handed her bra and panties to Rachel.

Rachel went back down the stairs, a new wave of arousal crashing upon her. Quinn Fabray's underwear were in her hands, and not only that, but that same underwear had been on her body only a few minutes ago. Quinn's intoxicating scent was still very noticeable; Rachel chanced a sniff. Her own underwear started to feel uncomfortable with the growing wetness. Good thing she was going to take a shower soon.

_Upstairs…_

Quinn sat on Rachel's bed, waiting for the singer to return. She was confused and very scared. All in one day she befriended Rachel, came to accept her feelings for her, and kissed her. And even with the whole body switching and Finn drama, it would have been the best day of her life… if she knew how Rachel felt about all of it.

All the cheerleader really knew was that Rachel wasn't against dating a girl, that she would instinctively latch onto her body when they were together, and that she enjoyed it when they kiss. But that didn't give her too much. The first thing gave her a chance. The second could be attributed to coming from a loving family. From Quinn's brief encounter with one of Rachel's dads, she could tell that they were a very affectionate family. And the last… well Quinn knew she was a good kisser.

She knew that she'd never get anywhere with Rachel unless she made the first move; she could tell that if Rachel did feel something for her, she'd wouldn't act upon it. But it had to be done right, it had to be perfect. And she had to make sure to keep Gabrielle out of the picture… without hurting her.

Quinn did like the brunette Cheerio. And it wasn't her fault that she liked the same girl that Quinn liked, and honestly she couldn't blame Gabrielle for falling for Rachel too. Nor was it her fault that she had the guts to ask Rachel out before she could.

Soon Rachel reentered the room with her underwear in hand. The diva shyly handed her back her underwear before getting some fresh clothes for the day. Still very much lost in thought, Quinn absentmindedly tossed her towel off, and started to slip her underwear on only to stop when she heard a gasp. She looked up to see brown eyes, that seemed darker than usual, darting back and forth between her firm breasts and perky nipples and down to her pussy that had a nicely trimmed patch of curls.

"I um… I need to shower." Rachel darted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Quinn smirked. That was definitely a good sign. The Cheerio changed into her uniform and when Rachel was done with her shower, the blonde gave her some privacy to get changed.

She went downstairs and started rummaging through the fridge. The lack of foods that were familiar to her caused her to wait until Rachel was done so that the singer could help her. The smaller girl came down in a bit, looking a lot more at ease now that they were both fully clothed in garments that weren't sleepwear.

"Hey," she greeted. "I have to do my morning routine, but I guessed that you'd be hungry." Quinn gave a short laugh to affirm her suspicions. "We don't really have much in the house to eat. My dads' have gone grocery shopping yet," she explained. "But I could make you an omelette," she offered, apprehensively. "It'll be vegan of course."

"Um, sure." The idea of an omelette without eggs felt weird to Quinn, but she could still remember the horrified look on Rachel's face when Finn and his idiot friends egged her house, and she only looked worse when she tried to clean the mess off. And at the pace that Rachel had been going at the time, Quinn could only guess that her dads weren't home yet and she was trying to hide the fact that people were bullying her from them. "But on one condition."

"O-okay, what is it?"

"I don't want you to cook on your own. Think you can teach me?"

"T-teach you? How to make a vegan omelette?" Quinn nodded. "I-I guess, but I'll warn you now that I'm not the best cook."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get cooking, I'm hungry."

Rachel gathered the need ingredients and placed them on a clean kitchen counter. She had Quinn dice a fourth of an onion and few mushrooms while Rachel heated some olive oil in a skillet. When Quinn was done, she tossed what she had into the skillet and began sautéing it. Rachel took the other ingredients (which consistent of tofu, flour, nondairy milk, and a few other things) and began mashing them together.

When she had her mixture at a nice consistency, Rachel handed her thick, creamy, paste-like substance to Quinn. She questioned if Quinn could handle the rest on her own, and when the blonde assured her that she could, Rachel went back upstairs to get to work on her elliptical. Quinn finished up the omelette and cut it into two equal servings before setting them down on a couple of plates at the dining table for herself and Rachel.

She was really hungry, but she wanted to be polite… and have breakfast with Rachel, so she waited until the tiny singer got back down. It took a bit of time and she ended up poking at her food before Rachel was back downstairs. The brunette smiled happily at her until she noticed that the food had barely been touched.

"You haven't eaten yet? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. I haven't even tried it yet. I just wanted to wait for you."

"Oh." Rachel sat down across from Quinn and quickly took her first bite. After having the vegan pizza the previous night, Quinn was less nervous about trying some other vegan dishes and started to eat as well. As much as Quinn assumed this omelette was a delicious as the pizza the previous night. She made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. "You like it?" Quinn nodded, not wanting to open her mouth when it was full and also trying to savor the taste on her tongue.

When they were finished, the two of them washed their dishes together. They splashed some water at each other, but were careful not to get each other (or themselves) too wet. It was kind of funny how natural things felt for both of them, especially after the crazed day that they just had. But they didn't have time to think about that since they needed to get to school.

Quinn started for the door, but stopped when she noticed that Rachel wasn't following. "Hey, are you coming?" Again, dirty thoughts flooded her mind.

"You w-want to drive me to school?"

"Yeah, Rach. We're friends now."

"O-okay."

AN: So I've been kind of distracted lately. Mostly by Lima Designs on tumblr. I've made a few requests for their "Somebody Fic This!" and well... what they've done so far is beautiful! Seriously! Check it out, if you can. It'll be easy to see my requests since my tumblr username is the same as the one I have here. And really, it's beautiful! Go now. Seriously. Go. Now. Go on. Get moving.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: _**For Those Who Are A Bit Confused**__**, Please** **Read.**_ Since there seems to still be some confusion I will clarify again that Quinn and Rachel had switched back during their kiss; specifically when Rachel thought Quinn had tossed her on her back, they switched instead. There's a point when Rachel pulls them apart since she thought that what they were doing was wrong, but then continued the kiss because she saw that they were back in their own bodies. I didn't want to just go out and tell you that they changed, but show you instead. I seem to have failed in that.

Quinn and Rachel exited the Berry household and made their way to Quinn's car. A gust of wind blew past them, causing Rachel's hair to fly up. It was only then that Quinn noticed the hickey that she had left on Rachel's neck. She squeaked and the brunette spun around, afraid that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Quinn?"

"Uh huh… it's just your neck." Once again a redness appeared on Rachel's cheeks, and Quinn wondered if at some point it would just stay there.

"Yeah… I uh- I noticed that earlier." She spun around again, seemingly out of embarrassment. "I didn't want to cover it up," Rachel admitted softly. A part of her hoped that Quinn couldn't actually hear her and wouldn't push her to be louder. The singer wasn't fond of the idea of _more_ people talking about her behind her back, but she didn't want to hide the only proof she had of her first kiss; one with Quinn Fabray at that.

When the cheerleader didn't answer, Rachel went off to the passenger side door. Quinn followed and opened it for her before going back to the driver's side. So far things were looking up, in Quinn's opinion. She just needed to keep up the charm, see how much she could make Rachel squirm, build up her courage, join Glee, and then serenade the girl of her dreams… Okay, maybe not the last one. Well, at least not yet.

The drive to school was fairly simple, and far more talkative than the previous drive they had shared. It comprised mostly of small talk. They discussed school, projects that they had to work on, and the possibility of studying together again. The pint sized diva beamed at the suggestion. Quinn decided to make a mental tally of 'Rachel likes me, Rachel likes me not.'

They made it to school and started walking through the parking lot. They'd be together for their first period, much to both of their delight, but Rachel was quite dreading having to go to gym. Quinn knew why very well. They had been playing dodge ball this week, and next week as well.

Throughout the past few days, Quinn couldn't help but notice that whenever they played Rachel would stay off to the side and cover her face with her hands or turn away from the other team completely. The latter would often result in the singer getting a ball thrown at her butt, which she then rub profusely. There may have been an occasion or two that Quinn had purposely thrown a ball at her ass.

"Hey," she said, stopping their progress. "I'll pick you for my team this time." The cheerleader had been given captainship of one of the teams due to a combination of her skill, ferocity, and because everyone was afraid she'd kill them (with dodge balls) if they tried to compete with her.

"You don't have to do that. I'd only help you lose."

"Nonsense, have you seen how good I am?"

"Not really. I'm a little too busy trying to protect my nose." Quinn giggled.

"Well I'll help protect you; we wouldn't want anything to happen to that cute little nose of yours now would we?" Brown eyebrows rise up a bit. Even Quinn had said nice things about her the previous night, she still felt odd to hear such things about herself. After the initial shock wore off, Rachel shook her head.

"My nose? Cute?" she exasperated. "No it's not. It's a little big and-" She was cut off as Quinn placed two fingers on her lips.

"Rach, you need to stop thinking like that. I know I've said a number of horrible things about you, and I'm sorry for that and not only because I got to know what it's like to be you." She could feel the singer smiling against her fingers. "I didn't mean any of it Rach. You're beautiful, okay? _You are beautiful_ and you have a cute nose." Quinn emphasized her point by planting a kiss on the tip of Rachel's nose. She spun around before she could see the smaller girl's reaction and continued walking towards the main building.

They made their way to the gym and then into the locker rooms. After they were changed into their uniforms they went toward where their class would was gathering. After attendance was taken Quinn and the other team captain stepped up to pick teams. Just as the cheerleader promised, Rachel was immediately taken into her team. There were some looks of confusion, but those were soon gone with a quick glare. Soon after Puck was brought into their team as well; he strode over to Rachel, and while she tried to hide the mark on her neck with her pigtails, a swift turn towards him caused her hair to reveal it.

"Woah," he gasped. "Jewbabe got some action! Up top!" He brought his hand up for a high five which Rachel chose to ignore. "What? No love?" The tiny brunette huffed out indignantly. "Come on, don't even try to tell me that that isn't a hickey. Haven't I told you? I'm a connoisseur." She shifted so that her back was towards him. "Okay, fine. At least tell me who it was… actually let me guess." He took a moment, pondering. "It was Quinn right?" he joked, having seen them leave school together the previous day.

"What?" Rachel spun around quickly, nearly falling down in the process. "What are you talking about Noah?" she whispered as she pushed him out of earshot from the other students.

"Jeez, relax. I was kidding. I- wait." Realization finally dawned upon him. "Holy shit, it was Quinn!" Rachel clasped both of her hands over his mouth, shaking her head.

"Not so loud," she ordered. Rachel gave him a stern look before dropping her hands to her sides.

"Damn, I would have never thought you had it in you," he whispered.

"Noah, not a word."

Luckily for Rachel the game was about to begin so Puck didn't even have the opportunity to go any further. Quinn quickly got Rachel and instructed the singer to stay behind her. It was sounded simple enough, but proved to be quite difficult once she saw Quinn in action. The blonde swerved to and fro as dodge balls whizzed past her.

Every once in a while Rachel would squeak when she thought Quinn, or herself, would get hurt. The cheerleader was playing far more aggressively than she normally would. It was difficult to dodge the red projectiles while actively protecting Rachel. She eliminated the other team as quickly as she could, but as the game neared its end, it came down to three against two with Rachel and Quinn being the two.

Quinn placed herself between Rachel and their three opponents who were spread out. The one to the left of Quinn threw a ball first. She swerved to the right while aiming at the middle opponent. She evened the teams out, but their last opponent threw a ball directly at Rachel. The singer turned around to protect her face while showing off the cut butt of hers.

With lightning fast reflexes, Quinn jumped in and caught the ball, throwing it back before she landed on the ground. Rachel spun back around when she realized that she hadn't been hit. She gasped when another ball when straight for her. The singer brought her hands up in front of her and miraculously caught it. She blinked and then looked down at Quinn who had a look of surprise on her face as well.

The cheerleader got to her feet and brought her arms around Rachel and lifted her up, yelling, "We won!" She put her down and then squatted. Quinn lifted Rachel again, but this time she held onto around her thighs. Her arms were snugly wrapped right below her ass. Rachel shrieked at the newfound height and also because Quinn's face was very close to her womanhood.

The rest of the team celebrated, but chose not to join into the girls' celebration, and Rachel could see Puck looking on smugly. After a while Quinn put Rachel back down, and they went back to the locker rooms to get changed. As usual, Rachel waited until most of the other girls had changed before she discarded her clothes. When she was done, she gave Quinn a quick goodbye before the blonde took a quick shower.

As she left the gym, Rachel couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. Loss of Quinn's delicious aroma, loss of Quinn's new found compliments, loss of how good Quinn made her feel, and just a simple loss of Quinn. She'd be able to see her during passing periods, maybe lunch, and then the classes they shared after, but those thoughts didn't really help her feel much better.

And then there was the Glee Club meeting later. Rachel believed Quinn when she said she'd join, but she felt very nervous about it. And she was also very excited to see, or more precisely hear what she'd sing for her audition. She was already on the ready to provide suggestions if the cheerleader needed them.

Rachel already knew that Quinn could sing. Occasionally the blonde would sing in the showers, whenever she thought she was alone. And very often she'd be incorrect. It wasn't as though Rachel was spying on Quinn; the singer just didn't feel comfortable showering in front of everyone else. The brunette would wait until everyone was gone, but sometimes Quinn would stray behind.

The first time she heard her, Rachel wanted to forgo all the warnings going off in her head and just ask Quinn to join Glee. And she would have too, until she remembered that Quinn would be naked in the shower. Rachel had been tempted to stay a bit longer in the locker room earlier just to hear Quinn sing, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. The diva decided to admire her from afar for now.

_Elsewhere…_

Quinn exited the gym and made her way to her locker. She felt a swell of happiness building in her chest that she hadn't felt in… probably ever. For so long she had been lying to everyone, lying to her parents, lying to Rachel, and lying to herself. Things weren't completely out in the open yet, and they probably wouldn't be any time soon; Quinn was nowhere near ready to be out. But she was opening up, and in doing so a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She had a spring in her step, something that her best friend easily noticed as she approached. "You look like you're in a good mood." Quinn couldn't stop the giddy smile on her face if she tried, and she did try. "So spill, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood."

"Nothing?" the Latina scoffed. "So you look like a little school girl who got to hold your crush's hand because of… nothing?" Quinn nodded. "And nothing happened last night?" Quinn shook her head. "Right…" Santana replied unconvincingly. "So what _did_ you do last night?"

"Just hung around the house."

"Really? Cause I called your mom last night." Fuck, Quinn thought. She kept her face straight though. "And when I asked where you were she said you were at Britt's, but I know you weren't because I was at Britt's." The raven haired girl smirked as Quinn's smile faded. "So, where were you?"

"Not that it's any of your business San, but I was at Rachel's." She knew that Santana was about to spit out some retort about Rachel while insulting her so Quinn continued on before the Latina could even open her mouth. "And for the record, she's my friend now. As of this moment there's a slushie ban on Rachel; no more insults, slushies, or anything else, understood?"

"Hey, just because your ex tried to manhandle Man-"

"What did I just say?" she yelled, her tone far harsher than Santana was accustomed too.

"N-no insults."

"So am I understood or not?"

"Fine, understood," she gave in. "I'll be nice to Berry okay?"

"Good, now spread the word." She turned to leave in the direction of her next class. "Oh, and one more thing. We're joining Glee."

"What?"

AN: I'm not sure how much longer this fic is going to go, but it'll probably end after the third or fourth day (a lot of classic Disney films take place in just a few days) and so far we're still at the second. Also since I'm too lazy and incompetent (photo editing it totally not my thing) to make a proper image to use for this fic I just used some random (or maybe, not so random) pic. Thanks for stopping by and see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel made it inside her Bio class and reluctantly sat beside Puck when he called her over. She didn't want to of course, but she knew very well that he wasn't about to the drop the subject that they had broached upon during gym. The brunette also knew that if she did choose to sit elsewhere, that Puck would probably threaten the poor soul besides her so that he could switch. And not even fully seated he already went out with, "So how'd it happen?"

The singer huffed and rolled her eyes, neatly organizing her Bio book, binder, notebook, and pens on the table. Her attempts to fully ignore him were short-lived when he softly nudged her side. Instinctively she turned to reprimand him, gritting out, "None of your business, Noah."

"Oh, come on. I'd tell you if you asked."

"Well, I'm not asking. Nor would I ask about your sexual exploits."

"So you two had sex?"

"What? No!" she said a bit louder than intended, garnering a few glances from their classmates. They were only fleeting looks brought on by her outburst and obvious none of them were even vaguely aware of the topic the two of them were discussing, but it was enough for Rachel to turn pink. The diva wanted nothing more than to just disappear, or find her way back into Quinn's arms.

Rachel buried her face in her book, hoping that Puck had had his fun and that he would stop with his interrogation. She knew better though and before long he continued, asking, "So how far did you go?" She buried her face deeper, mumbling something which Puck would have ignored even if he heard it properly. But something about how she was acting made something go off in his head. "You like her?"

The brunette pulled herself from inside her book and was about to correct Puck, but she didn't. She couldn't, not if she were being honest with herself. Because regards of whether these feelings were new or if they've been lying dormant for a while, the truth of it was that Rachel Berry liked Quinn Fabray. She made a displeased, childish sound and then brought her face down onto the table. "Why?" she whined. "Why? Why do I only fall for people who can't like me back?"

"Relax, relax. Remember, you're talking to the Puak-asaurus here. I'll tell you what you exactly what you need to do." Rachel lifted her head up and turned to him, trying not to get her hopes up too high. "Is there anybody that you can use to get Quinn jealous?"

_Elsewhere…_

It took some talking to get Santana to agree with joining Glee, but just like Quinn's weakness was Rachel, Santana's was Brittany. But even with her best friend assured to follow her, Quinn still had one big problem. And that was Finn. He was still apart of Glee, and even though she had no idea of how he'd react to the events the day prior.

The thought that the following period Rachel would share a class with him and Jewfro made Quinn's skin boil. If either of them put their hands on her… Quinn didn't even want to go there. She was still too outraged with her ex-boyfriend's behavior, even though was a bit more outraged with his treatment of Rachel than herself.

Rachel was not meant to be the girl on the side. She was not meant to be the girl that someone hangs out with because their girlfriend doesn't put out. She was someone special and not just a girl that you compliment so that you might get a chance to touch her boobs. And she sure as hell wasn't a girl whose boobs you'd insult.

But enough about Rachel and her small, but full, perky and wonderful boobs; Quinn still needed to get rid of Finn. She considered using the rumor of his failed attempt of groping Rachel as a means to kick him out of the group, even though she wasn't exactly a part of said group yet, but in the event that didn't work out for her she'd need a backup plan.

She knew that as much as she could intimidate the quarterback, she couldn't exactly do much if he decided to get violent. It was highly unlikely, because even though he was a douche he was one to hit girls, but she needed to prepare for every outcome, especially since she was thinking about asking Rachel out after practice.

Yep, she was doing it… kinda. Quinn was going to make look more like a 'let's celebrate my joining of Glee Club by having a girl's night just you and me' and so it wouldn't exactly be a date, but it was progress. And who knows, maybe something would grow from there. She went back to her work, waiting anxiously for the end of the day.

_Later…_

Rachel walked down the halls uneasily. She felt sick and couldn't believe that she was actually going to listen to Puck's advice. She was searching for the brunette cheerleader Gabrielle, and she was going to ask her out. Her legs buckled at the thought of doing so.

The singer had no objections to dating the brunette Cheerio; she was attractive and sweet and Rachel already knew that she liked her. And in Puck's twisted sense of logic, this would be a win-win for Rachel. One way or another she'd potential get herself a girlfriend, but as Rachel saw it, she could just as easily hurt both girls.

She didn't like this idea. It was stupid, but she now saw Gabrielle in her periphery. It was now or never. Slowly she approached the slightly taller brunette. Gabrielle was alone at her locker, so that made it a bit easier; Rachel never _had_ asked someone out before. She gingerly tapped her on the shoulder, and was greeted with a bright smile when the other girl turned around.

"H-hi, Rachel," the Cheerio stuttered, already turning flush at the singer's mere presence. She tried to look cool and indifferent by leaning on the lockers. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Rachel replied with a smile, a bit smitten with the brunette cheerleader. "Hey, I was wondering something." The taller girl got up from her leaning position, forgoing her attempts to look cool and looking at Rachel expectantly. She nodded, urging the tiny singer to continue. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" The cheerleader's eyes lit up and she shook her head, unable to actually find the words to answer. "Well then is your offer to take me out still available?"

Gabrielle gulped, and blinked. She was sure she was dreaming, but if she was she didn't want this dream to end. "I um… uh, yeah ab-absolutely," she managed to get out. "You really want to?" The girl was trembling. Never once had Rachel seen such a reaction to her, nor would she have expected one, or at least not until she was a famous Broadway star; it felt nice.

"Yes, I do." And she did. Maybe this would be as bad an idea as she thought.

"Okay." The other girl had regained some of her composure and was no longer stuttering. "Saturday at six good for you?" Rachel nodded. "But I don't drive so…"

"That's alright; I don't have a car."

"So… bus?" The Cheerio asked nervously. She wasn't fond of the idea of taking Rachel on a date by using public transportation, but she didn't have much of a choice. Unless she asked one of her friends or parents to give her a ride; yeah, she was _totally_ going to do that.

"That's perfect," Rachel replied delightfully. "So, do you have anything in particular planned?" Now that she had gone through with Puck's plan, she was starting to feel curious about how this would pan out. She still wanted to if going out with Gabrielle would elicit a response from Quinn, but that didn't mean she couldn't actually enjoy her date.

"Uh, it's a secret," she answered with a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow." Right on cue the warning bell rang making the two brunettes go their separate ways. Rachel left Gabrielle's company with a wide smile on her face. But that soon faded as she entered her next class.

Her dawdling, while looking for Gabrielle, caused her to be later to class than usual. And just like the day before the only seats available were next to Jewfro and Finn… and then some sat down next to Jacob, leaving only the seat next to Finn. Apparently he had fallen to the bottom of the social food chain.

Rachel stared hesitantly at the seat, standing ridged at the front of the class. She knew that he had only said those horrible things to her the previous day because he wasn't aware that it was her, but that didn't help things. It actually made it worse to know that he'd say such things about her behind her back.

Her motionless didn't go unnoticed by their teacher, who soon asked if there was a problem. Rachel assured that there wasn't and made to move to take her seat, hoping to not get verbally abuse by the boy she used to have a crush on; she wasn't sure if she had the strength to do what she did yesterday. But before she could even get herself fully seated, Ms. Hatcher had already seen what the issue was.

She ordered Finn up and to switch seats with another student. The quarterback grumbled about having got there first but complied before long. The boy who ended up seating next to her was someone who was on the Black Student Union with her (because yes, Rachel had to join every club she could get into). He had never really spoken to her before (but then again hardly anyone ever spoke to her) though he proved to be quite nice.

Rachel could feel Finn's eyes on her every so often and so when class ended she darted out of class as fast as her legs could take her. And despite the fact that her legs seemed to go on forever, or at least as Quinn described them, she still had a height disadvantage and Finn quickly caught up.

"Hey," he said when he finally cornered her. "I want to talk."

"After your behavior yesterday, I have absolutely no desire to talk with you one bit, Finn Hudson." Rachel tried to make use of her small stature to under and around his arm, but his lumbering form in combination with the student filling the halls made escape impossible. "Please let me go; I have to get to class."

"Look, I just wanted to say that I forgive you."

"Forgive me?" She stared at him incredulously.

"Yeah, for slapping me," he explained. Rachel contorted in confusion. "I get it okay. You hated the fact that I was with Quinn." The tiny singer couldn't help but let out the exasperated laugh even if she tried, which she didn't. This boy was far denser that she could have ever guessed. "But we're not together anymore, so you and I can start dating." Rachel snorted, actually snorted, because as much as she was afraid of his verbal assault, this was funny. Really funny. And it only got funnier when he seemed to take her laughter as a good sign. She soon corrected him.

"Finn, I have no desire, at all, to go out with you." The look on his face turned into one of confusion, but due to his limitations when it came to facial expressions it looked more like his normal face, except that he looked like he really needed to go to the bathroom.

"What? Why?"

"What was it you said about me? I have no boobs?" She was still enraged and hurt about his words. But the sweet yet awkward moment she shared with Quinn in the bathroom after gave her the confidence to cry.

"What are you talking about? I never-"

"Hey, get away from her!" Quinn came rushing in. When she exited her previous class, she had a feeling that Rachel needed her and was glad she listened to said feeling as she pushed Finn away from the brunette and positioned herself in between the two of them. The blonde had the courage to act like this to protect Rachel, but she wasn't stupid. Finn could easily overpower the both of them. She needed to take her time, and wait until the opportune time to make her move.

"You're not my girlfriend anymore Quinn! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does, now stay away from her!"

"God, what is wrong with the two of you! You're both crazy! All girls are just…" There it was; he had paused to stop himself from saying something that would no doubt drop him lower down the social ladder if it were even possible.

It was the best chance she could get and so Quinn went for it. She got in close and kneed him in the gut, or possibly the crotch. The blonde was aiming for the gut but she'd take what she got. Finn buckled in pain and clutched far lower than his gut; yep, Quinn definitely kneed his crotch. She balled her fist went for a finishing blow, but Rachel beat her to the punch; literally.

The tiny singer had managed to squeeze her way around her and delivered a haymaker to the right side of Finn's face. The tall boy lay on the floor completely knocked out as a mixture of laughter and cheers erupted from the students in the halls.

Rachel clutched at her tiny fist, weakly squeaking, "Ow." Not caring if everyone saw, Quinn reached out for Rachel's hand and held it gently between her own. She brought the diva's fist up to her face and kissed her knuckles, alleviating the pain and causing Rachel to simply glow as her heart swelled. Rachel had no idea how she would tell Quinn about her date with Gabrielle.


End file.
